Henry Jr and the Rings of Power
by charmedfan120
Summary: Sequel to Henry Jr secrets of Merriwick house Henry Jr and his friends discover the Ring of Light belongs to a set of forgotten rings known as the Rings of Power. Henry Jr and his friends are forced to search for the other rings with the help of Henry Jr's old flame and his brother. To ensure the other rings don't fall into the wrong hands!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Surprised.**

Still standing outside Merriwick house, Henry Jr is standing with his friends. All he could think was that Ethan is standing right in front of him. Someone he hasn't seen in weeks. Henry Jr just can't speak can't do anything. Rose sensing the tension between Ethan and Henry Jr. Rose decides to break up the tension by nudging Henry Jr slightly in his right arm bringing Henry Jr out of his deep thoughts.

"Back on planet earth now Henry," Rose says.

"Sorry, I was just out of it for a second. We better get going." Henry Jr replies.

"Can't stick around for five-ten minutes to talk to little old me," Ethan spoke looking at Henry Jr with a little hope in his green eyes.

"You're not so little." Henry Jr responds irritated.

"I guess, we should get going it was nice meeting you, Ethan," Nathaniel said before he, Henry Jr and Rose walk away. Ethan sighs in disappointment. This was not how he envisioned seeing Henry Jr again would go.

"Great," Ethan tells himself before walking away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ethan walks over to a recently bought bar and grill called Sommers Bar and Grill.

"Hey, there little brother." Travis the older brother of Ethan said. Travis age, 25 has blue eyes and dark brown hair almost black. Travis is wearing grey trousers, black shoes, a white shirt and grey blazer. Travis has a beard.

"Travis, you never told me how you bought this place so quickly in a matter of a couple of days. And how you got our passports and ever else done so quickly so we could live here." Ethan replied.

"I used a little bit of magic a..." Travis started but Ethan buts in.

"Hello, personal gain remember," Ethan spoke up.

"I know about personal gain. I only used a little magic for this place. And I used some old contacts for our passports etc." Travis responds.

"Well, it looks like you might have to sell up," Ethan says.

"And why's that E?" Travis asks.

"I went over to Henry's boarding house and him not wanting to see me, is putting it lightly." Ethan answers.

"And why doesn't he want to see you. He's the one that just left out of the blue. We always planned to move here with, with." Travis spoke unable to finish his sentence.

"With Dad." Ethan finishes his brother's sentence.

"Yes, with Dad," Travis replies.

"Well, I think I wasn't the only one keeping secrets," Ethan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Travis asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to unpack." Ethan lied partly not about going to unpack.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A new headteacher and the Sommers brothers.**

Monday soon came back around. And just by routine both Henry Jr and Nathaniel are dressed in their school uniform quickly picking up a few things for breakfast such as cereal bars, muffins and bottles of water.

"I can't believe we overslept." Henry Jr commented.

"It's your fault. You didn't get off your laptop until two and your headphones don't work you kept me up all night." Nathaniel replies.

"Let's not get technical." Henry Jr says with a smile. Nathaniel sighs

"Only because we're going to be late to English," Nathaniel said.

"And you're mad at me because of that. We don't have a permanent English teacher yet." Henry Jr responds.

"I know that but if we're late. The teacher might put me next to my friends." Nathaniel tells Henry Jr.

"Ah, the ones who dropped you. After the ring went out of control and gave me magic." Henry Jr says.

"Exactly," Nathaniel spoke.

"Then we better hurry up." Henry Jr replied.

* * *

Henry Jr and Nathaniel arrive at school only five minutes late. Once there the two sneak into the assembly. The two manage to sneak into two empty seats without being seen so they thought. One of the teachers in the assembly hall walks over to the front of the hall right in front of all the students.

"Everyone the quickly you're quite the quicker we get to leave." The teacher said. In a matter of a few seconds, the students start to quiet down.

"Good, I know things have been a little different since Mr Richardson has left due to unforeseen circumstances." The teacher says.

"You're telling me," Henry Jr whispers to Nathaniel.

"Unforeseen circumstances, our headteacher confessed to mortal crimes and is now in prison that sounds unforeseen," Nathaniel commented.

"However, thank you for being patient as we were able to find a suitable replacement. Mr Mercer." The teacher tells all the students. As Alex walks up to the front of the assembly hall wearing a black suit.

"I promise I'm not going to say much I know you're all eager to leave. I just want to say I hope to make the school better than it was before." Alex tells the students.

"You are now dismissed students make your way out of the hall. Starting with the rows at the front." The teacher instructs. The students follow the teacher's instruction and start leaving the hall one row at a time starting at the front. When students on Henry Jr and Nathaniel's row start to walk out of the assembly hall. When Henry Jr and Nathaniel go to walk out Alex speaks up.

"Hold it you two. I think we need to talk about being punctual." Alex spoke up. The other teachers than leave the hall just leaving Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Alex alone. Nathaniel and Henry Jr walk up to Alex.

"Sorry," The boys apologised.

"Nah its okay, I was always late. I'm not encouraging. I was just going to say. Be careful just because we dealt with Faith and the demonic order and their teacher servants doesn't mean the ring and you guys are safe. More evil will come." Alex tells the boys.

"Noted sir, speaking of the ring I've been studying Faith's diary and she rarely speaks of how to control the ring's power. There has to be a training manual or something that will explain how to use the ring and what other powers it could have." Nathaniel said.

"I'm not sure if there is a manual of some sort. But its definitely something we have to look into. The ring is after, all is incredibly powerful who knows exactly powerful." Alex responds.

"Right now the only magic thing I'm concerned about is the spell we used to conceal what I'm really doing here with magic extra are you sure Nate. That my family won't see through the illusion and cloaking spell?" Henry Jr asks.

"We used the Ring of Light to enhance our spell. I'm sure they won't see through it. Besides they see what they want to see and what we want them to see. They see you as a good boy." Nathaniel answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Sommers Bar and Grill. We have Ethan in his bedroom where everything is still packed all. Ethan's bedroom consists of plain walls, a dusty wooden floor which he is yet to hover. Ethan is sat on a new wooden single bed that has a single duvet with a blue single duvet cover. Ethan is looking through his family Book of Shadows. Ethan's family Book of Shadows is a dark navy leather-bound book. And on the front, it has a pentagram on the cover. Ethan is looking at a specific page with sadness and anger. The page is titled the Frost Demon! And one of Ethan's hands is moving over the picture of the Frost Demon.

"You monster, I don't know how long it takes. But with or without active powers I will hunt you down and I will destroy you for taking my Father." Ethan vows to himself. Ethan's bedroom door is then pushed open and Travis enters. Travis sees the book and takes it from Ethan's hands.

"What have, I told you little brother about the Book of Shadows?" Travis asked rhetorically.

"To leave it in the trunk. I don't know why you use magic. You used it to help us get this place." Ethan replied.

"That was to help us to start over. Away from the demons and warlocks etc." Travis tells Ethan. Ethan sighs.

"I know but we're not starting over we're running from the demon that killed our..." Ethan started with anger. But Travis makes the stop gesture and speaks up.

"Enough! Ethan, you can say we're running and you're right we are running. We're running to live we don't have the power to go after Dad's killer and I wish we did. But we don't every day our magic grows weaker. We now have no active or supportive powers. And soon we won't be able to cast spells at all. We'll be mortal because of that damn curse. And you can call me whatever you want. But I would rather have you alive and safe hiding out. Instead of burying you when you try and go after the Frost Demon or some other evil trying to get to him." Travis yelled. Ethan didn't know what to say sure he and his brother always got into fights. That is normal for them. But Travis rarely ever admitted he cared for his brother.

"I'm sorry. I'm just mad being a witch was my destiny our destiny, Travis." Ethan apologised.

"Maybe it wasn't. Maybe the Sommers line of witches was destined to end with Dad. It sucks kid I miss him every day too. But I know he would rather love and be proud of two mortal sons. Then be pissed and grieve at us joining him so soon." Travis spoke softly letting his anger fade. Travis than walked out his brother's room with the Book of Shadows. Ethan closed his bedroom door.

"Sommers witches please hear my plea. One last request is all I ask if I am destined to be a witch lead me to who or whatever place can ensure it, please. Know that if being a mortal is my true fate. I will not fight I will embrace it with my heart and soul." Ethan chants whispering.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Magic School and cousins visiting.**

The school day went fast. And Nathaniel, Henry Jr and Rose are walking down a street near the school. The three found the school day rather tiring.

"I thought today wouldn't be as tiring as the other school days." Henry Jr said.

"I know. Guys do we need any ingredients from Just Magic?" Rose asks.

"No, I don't think so." Nathaniel answers.

"Anyway, I don't think we're going to need to make any potions right now. The only thing we need to focus on is finding more about the Ring of Light and try to get the best grades we can in class." Henry Jr says.

"Maybe Alex could get us the grades we need," Rose commented.

"And get fired no," Henry Jr responds.

"That was a joke definitely not my best. You know we could always go to Magic School." Rose replies.

"Well, I can't go to Magic School, it has to be one of you or both of you." Henry Jr tells his friends.

"Why can't you go to Magic School?" Nathaniel asked.

"My uncle Leo is the headteacher there and my sisters and most of my cousins go there. It will look too suspicious and cause a lot of drama. I don't want to leave here. I like being here with you guys." Henry Jr explained.

"Awh, we love you being here with us too." Both Rose and Nathaniel said.

"I can't go what if the ring acts up there. And they ask too many questions." Nathaniel points out.

"I'll go I'm sure we have enough ingredients to make two transportation potions. To get to Magic School," Rose spoke.

* * *

The three reach Merriwick house, where they're able to discreetly make the two potions. They bottle the potion into two potion bottles.

"These didn't take as long as I thought." Henry Jr commented. Nathaniel past the potion bottles to Rose.

"Try to be as quick as possible. And don't mention the Ring of Light to anyone at all. The fewer people at know about it the better." Nathaniel instructs Rose.

"I get it. But when I get back Henry, you need to tell us about something." Rose tells Henry Jr and Nathaniel.

"About what?" Henry Jr asked.

"You and Ethan. We're friends were suppose to talk about things like that. And besides, it's quite suspicious that he's here. So soon after you move here." Rose replies.

"She kind of right and besides, maybe telling us what went down between the two of you. Might make it easier for us to understand why you have issues with him and make you feel better." Nathaniel spoke up.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys but please don't go and tell anyone else." Henry Jr said.

"We won't. Now, I'll be back as soon as possible." Rose responds as she drops one of the potions onto the floor in front of her. Rose in seconds is covered in smoke and when the smoke fades Rose is gone. Nathaniel quickly cleans up the smashed glass.

* * *

Rose appears in the library of Magic School. Rose once attended Magic School but found herself miserable there. Since Firestarters are extremely rare and hard to come by she felt out of the place and students often avoided her. Rose starts searching for the enchanted items section of the library that only took a couple of minutes. Rose searched and started reading through a number of books and found nothing until she discovered a book called enchanted rings and their purpose. Reading the book she eventually smiles. At what she finds. Rose quickly pulls out a notepad and writes down the new information she discovered before putting her notepad and pencil back in her school bag. Rose then quickly uses her pyrokinesis to set fire to the book that quickly burns to ash before using her last teleportation potion to leave magic school and return to Merriwick house. Rose appears in front of Henry Jr and Nathaniel who are still in the kitchen.

"What took you so long you've been gone for almost twenty minutes?" Nathaniel asked a little bit annoyed.

"Sorry, it was a lot harder to find something then I thought it would be." Rose apologised.

"It doesn't matter what did you find?" Henry Jr asks.

"Not here guys. We need to go someplace where no one is likely to hear." Rose tells her friends.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nathaniel questions.

"The surgery." Both Rose and Henry Jr answers. The three then leave for the surgery.

* * *

At the surgery. The three teens go to Elijah's doctor's room since Elijah closed the surgery early today. In the doctor's room is Nathaniel, Rose, Henry Jr and Alex with Elijah.

"So, what did you find?" Elijah questioned.

"Not a lot really but what I did find was rather confusing," Rose answers as she pulls out her notepad.

"If there anything we learned since we discovered the supernatural world. Is that there always going to be something that is confusing at times." Alex responds.

"They have been many powerful magical rings to exist across time. However, according to ancient magic mythology in the early days of magic. Perhaps in the early days of the Grand Design six rings were created by the Goddess of all creation Shakti. These rings are said to be the most powerful magical rings of all time. Each ring is said to be protected by keepers who job is to protect its power and use it for good. Each ring is said to have a specific role in the Grand Design. Such as the Ring of Light. But when magical beings and humans went looking for the rings causing mass destruction the Angles of Destiny spoke up and informed the people of that time that rings existence is false." Rose read out to her friends and Alex and Elijah.

"But that can't be true. The Ring of Light does exist. We have proof Faith's journal and Nathaniel is the keeper." Henry Jr points out.

"The question is why did the Angels of Destiny lie?" Nathaniel asks.

"That's something we can't answer. But right now what I'm more concerned about is the other five rings. We need to find the other rings. And make sure they're in safe hands." Elijah tells his cousin and the teens.

"Looks like we have our hands busy then," Alex said.

* * *

The three teens then leave the surgery. Rose parts way from Nathaniel and Henry Jr since her boarding house is different than Merriwick house. Henry Jr and Nathaniel return to Merriwick house and when they enter the living room. Henry Jr finds himself in shock!

"WYATT, CHRIS." Henry Jr shouts.

"Surprise cuz," Wyatt said with a smile. Wyatt is wearing a red top with blue jeans and black converse. While Chris is wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans and white converse trainers.

"What are you doing here from San Fransico?" Henry Jr asks mortified. His cousins can't be here he has a lot of supernatural work to do. And they are bound to get in the way and if they find out what happened they surely tell his Dad or his sisters.

"Not happy to see us cuz, I guess we better be on our way Wy," Chris joked.

"No, just surprised that's all." Henry Jr lied. Henry Jr loves his cousins but with them being here the life he wants to live the friends he grown to love may be taken free from him.

"I'm Nate," Nathaniel spoke up introducing himself to Chris and Wyatt.

"I'm Chris this is my brother Wyatt," Chris says as he points to his brother.

"Nice to meet you," Nathaniel replies with mixed feelings.

"We got some time off work. And decided to pay a visit. We caught a flight yesterday and arrived an hour ago. The cab from the airport here took forever. To come." Wyatt said.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out for something to eat," Chris spoke.

"Sure, you don't mind if we start our project when I get back?" Henry Jr asked Nathaniel. And Nathaniel understood completely what he meant by the project.

"I don't mind enjoy." Nathaniel answers.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Past.**

While Henry Jr, Wyatt and Chris have gone out to eat. Ethan has just left the Sommers Bar and Grill leaving a note behind telling his brother Travis that he's gone to pick up a few things from the local store. Ethan finds himself being drawn by an invisible pull. To a local store called Just Magic. The shop door opens and Nathaniel walks outside the store.

"It's you," Ethan said catching Nathaniel's attention.

"Excuse me, oh it's you," Nathaniel responds.

"I prefer Ethan and I need help," Ethan says.

"I don't normally help strangers and besides I don't know what you did to hurt Henry," Nathaniel replies.

"Hurt Henry! I would never intentionally hurt Henry, I loved him, I still do. He's the one that just left for another country without telling me. He made plans then the next minute drop them at last minute without telling me. I'm here because I need help and I think you're the only one who can help me." Ethan tells Nathaniel.

"How could I possibly help you?" Nathaniel asks.

"Magic-wise," Ethan whispered.

"I-I don't know what you're on about," Nathaniel said how does Ethan know about magic?

"Yes, you do my spell brought me to you. I need your help before its too late. I will do anything for your help." Ethan spoke in a whisper. Nathaniel sighs he wasn't sure he could believe Ethan but maybe hearing what Ethan has to say could make it clearer.

"What do you mean spell?" Nathaniel asked.

"My and my brother's magic is fading every day it's getting weaker. Eventually, we're going to become mortal which could end my family bloodline of witches. We have tried all kinds of spells and potions. But nothing is working even other covens. But nothing worked our connections to the Magic Community are cutting us off one at a time." Ethan tells Nathaniel.

"Before I say yes, about helping you, I have questions like how did you and Henry meet?" Nathaniel replied with a question.

"Fine," Ethan said.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Today is a regular Monday morning in the Mitchell house. And everyone is getting prepared to leave the Mitchell house. Kat and Tamora have just finished breakfast and picked up their school bags ready to orb away. While Henry Jr is hoping down the stairs trying to put his left trainer on.

"Stupid phone alarm." Henry Jr complained.

"Running late again what a surprise," Tamora said.

"Tam, you've been late to places tons of times," Kat responds.

"Normally for very valid reasons sis. And I actually intend on making it on time I hate being late." Tamora says.

"I don't mean to be late my bed just hates it when I leave." Henry Jr spoke.

"And your teachers hate the idea of not giving you detention slips." Tamora joked.

"You guys can orb anywhere and whenever you want. I have to use a bus or bike you have it easier than me," Henry Jr responded.

"Stop it guys. Kat, Tamora, you need to get to Magic School, especially since your powers are advancing. And they need to be checked. And you need to get your butt to school. If you fail another test they might put you back another year and repeat this year." Henry spoke up.

"I'm surprised he still isn't in kindergarten," Tamora commented.

"I'm surprised you haven't got a criminal record. After, all how much did all the clothes and sunglasses did you steal that together was worth five hundred dollars." Henry Jr snapped god Tamora always teased him.

"ENOUGH, Tamora stop it with the jokes you three are going to be late. And Jr there no need to bring up that incident she paying for what she did." Henry shouts. The twins then orb out to Magic School. Henry Jr sighs, of course, he couldn't bring up his sister shoplifting past. But they could bring up all his mistakes.

"Fine, see ya Dad." Henry Jr says as he walks over to the front door. Henry Jr is stopped by Henry. Henry walked in front of the front door.

"If you see anything supernatural. Avoid it don't think too much into it. Just text or call me or your sisters Jr." Henry instructs.

"Fine, I'll make sure to do that. Now can I go, Dad, I'm going to be late." Henry Jr says. Henry nods before walking away from the front door. Henry Jr waves goodbye before leaving his house.

* * *

Henry Jr is riding on his bike making his way to school. Just when he reaches two streets before the school. Henry Jr is thrown off his bike and lands in a nearby alley.

"Ow," Henry Jr said in slight pain whatever threw him off his bike was something demonic he knew that for sure. Seconds later a low-level demon shimmers in. Right in front of Henry Jr.

"Hello, Jr. I've been waiting to kill you. And with you being mortal it makes things a lot easier." The demon snarls.

"Why me?" Henry Jr asks.

"You're the child of a Charmed One obviously. Paige may be dead but there still ways to hurt her. And going after your sisters would be more dangerous." The demon explains with a grin. Henry Jr gets to his feet.

"Well, if you're going to kill me, be creative if I'm going out make it memorable." Henry Jr says.

"Killing children is one of my favourite hobbies." The demon responds before making a gesture using telekinesis to make a cut on Henry Jr's forehead and one three on his right cheek.

"Ow," Henry Jr screamed with a cry. Just as the demon conjures an energy ball. The two are disturbed.

"HEY," A voice shouted. The demon turns to face the sound and sees Ethan standing there wearing grey shorts, grey converse and a black t-shirt.

"Oh, look another child to slaughter." The demon chuckled.

"I wouldn't count on that," Ethan replies. The demon throws an energy ball at Ethan. Ethan quickly makes the stop hand gesture creating a powerful gust of wind. The wind is so strong it pushes the energy ball back at the demon vanquishing the demon in seconds. Ethan then stops his gust of wind and runs over to Henry Jr. Ethan offers his hand to Henry Jr. Henry Jr accepts it and gets to his feet.

"Thank you," Henry Jr said.

"No, problem. So you're a child of a Charmed One." Ethan responds.

"Unfortunately I'm the weakest child of the Charmed Ones." Henry Jr says.

"No, active powers I assume." Ethan guessed.

"No, I have no magic." Henry Jr replied.

"Ah, you're the adopted one," Ethan spoke.

"I have a name. I may not be a witch but I have a name." Henry responded annoyed but found Ethan rather nice to be around. Ethan laughs briefly Henry is kind of cute when he's annoyed.

"Sorry adopted cutie what's your name?" Ethan questioned.

"Henry Jr Mitchell. Most people call me, Jr. But I prefer Henry," Henry Jr answers.

"It's nice to meet you, Henry next time hopefully it's on better circumstances," Ethan tells Henry Jr. Henry Jr smiles unintentionally. Ethan is quite good looking and he wouldn't mind seeing him again Henry Jr thinks to himself.

"Who says we're going to meet again?" Henry Jr questions.

"I have a feeling," Ethan answers before walking away from Henry Jr.

 **End of flashback:**

* * *

Nathaniel and Ethan are still standing outside Just Magic store. Nathaniel has just processed the information on how Ethan and Henry Jr first met.

"What a meeting," Nathaniel commented.

"I know quite surprising it's not every day you bump into the Charmed Ones or anybody apart of the Halliwell line," Ethan replied.

"You still haven't told me how you hurt Henry," Nathaniel points out.

"I don't know how I hurt Henry. But he hurt me too. I'll tell you more about us. But you need to help me and my brother fast." Ethan tells Nathaniel.

"I don't know how to help you. The only stuff I know about magic is from books I bought from Just Magic. And my old friends. What you're asking seems impossible." Nathaniel said.

"Just try that's all I'm asking. Please me and my brother are the last of my line. If we become mortal than the likely hood my line dies all the good me and my brother could do will be gone." Ethan almost begs.

"Fine, I'll try but no promises. Without my family Book of Shadows, I'm still not as skilled as I wish I was." Nathaniel spoke. Ethan smiles.

"We can go to my place. My brother, Travis is picking up a dozen things from some stores." Ethan spoke.

"Fine by me," Nathaniel responds. Ethan then starts leading Nathaniel the way over to the Sommers Bar and Grill.

* * *

Ethan and Nathaniel arrive at the Sommers Bar and Grill. Once there Ethan unlocks the door and walks into the bar and grill with Nathaniel following. The bar and grill still needs a lot of work and redecorating along with the new furniture have yet to arrive.

"This place looks nice." Nathaniel lied trying to be polite.

"Please, it looks horrible. But it has potential once we redecorate and the new furniture gets here." Ethan replies.

"I don't really know where to start I guess, to call a lost power spell," Nathaniel suggested.

"Most of those spells failed. But give it a shot maybe you're powerful enough." Ethan said.

"Cursed witches, cursed brothers night by night forced to slowly become what they're not. Spirits may my plea restore what they lost restore their fading magic bring these two witches back into the fold." Nathaniel chants. The ground shakes briefly but not for too long.

"Do you think it worked?" Ethan asks.

"I don't try and some magic." Nathaniel answers. Ethan makes a small hand gesture trying to conjure a small gust of wind. But nothing happens.

"Damn it," Ethan shouts.

"I'm sorry. We can try other spells." Nathaniel apologised.

"Why do I bother. Travis is right my line ended with my Father." Ethan said.

"Maybe we haven't found the right spell or potion," Nathaniel says as he puts a hand on one of Ethan's shoulders. The stone gem in the Ring of Light glows and Nathaniel is pulled into a vision for a few seconds.

* * *

 **Nathaniel'** **s** **vision:**

David Sommers, a man in his mid-forties who has blue eyes and dark brown hair almost black with hints of grey hair coming through. David Sommers is wearing grey trousers that are torn, a grey shirt and a white trenchcoat and grey shoes. David is wearing a silver ring on his right hand. The ring a black gemstone and has multiple strange carvings on the ring. David Sommers is the father of Travis and Ethan. David is limping through some woods.

"Damn," David mumbled to himself. Out of nowhere, David is hit by a blast of cryokinesis throwing knocking him to the ground. David lets out a small ow.

"I thought Damn was a curse word. A bit inappropriate for a keeper of a Ring of Power," A voice snarled. David gets to his feet and turns around to face the demon trying not put a lot of pressure on his right foot.

"Frost, I normally find curse words disgusting but demon scum like you. I find more repulsive." David responds with venom in his voice. Frost is over six hundred years old and skin is a dark blue. While his eyes are crystal white. Frost is wearing a white suit and white boots.

"We can end this now all you have to do is hand me the ring. And I will grant you a swift death. And I might not go after your boys." Frost tells David with a vicious smirk.

"One I will never hand this ring over to any demon or creature of evil. And two no one threatens my boys." David snaps before flinging his hands out in the direction of Frost more commonly known as the Frost Demon. From David's hands, bolts of electricity are fired. Frost isn't quick enough to react and is thrown through a tree.

"You, pathetic Sommers witch. I offered you a swift death." Frost shouted as he gets to his feet. Frost looks at his chest and sees a little bit of blood. Frost blood is a clear substance, unlike other demons and humans.

"You should know by now. A Sommers witch never goes down quietly." David says. David fires another bolt of electricity at Frost. Frost is a lot quicker to react and transforms into snow that flies out of the direction of the oncoming electricity bolt. Frost then transforms back to his physical body.

"You're not the keeper of the ring anymore David. The responsibility has passed down to next. And the only reason you still possess the ring its because you're refusing to let go of the responsibility. You can't access its power anymore." Frost spoke. Before firing another powerful blast of cryokinesis at David. David fires electricity bolts at Frost. The blast of cryokinesis and electricity bolts clash. However, David finds himself quickly overpowered by Frost. David is thrown back over to a tree. David arms and legs then become trapped in ice restricting him.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me. The Rings of Power can't be used for evil. Only the keeper can access the ring or rings power." David responded. Frost walks over to David.

"We'll see about that I have been after the rings for centuries. And I'm not alone anymore. Plus I wonder what should happen if there no keeper to protect the ring." Frost said.

"That's impossible. You can kill me but my sons have each other. The ring will never be in your hands." David says.

"Now it is my new friends if you like created a curse. One that will not be powered by death and by your very own Book of Shadows. It will ensure that any witch or future children born into your bloodline is mortal. No, Sommers witch no keeper." Frost tells David. David gasps in horror.

"You can't do that I won't let you." David snapped trying to break free.

"Too bad you don't have a choice." Frost chuckles as he conjures a sword of made of ice and runs it through David's heart killing him in seconds.

 **End of vision.**

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Family Trouble.**

Just twenty minutes away from the Sommers Bar and Grill. Over at a small cafe, we have Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr. The three are sat at a small table. Wyatt and Chris have a cup of coffee each. While Henry Jr has a glass of flavoured water. The three have already had some food.

"So, how have you been here for the past week?" Wyatt asked. Wyatt knows that being moved to a different country by yourself would be a massive adjustment. Even though he isn't going through it again.

"Okay, I guess still settling it was a bit overwhelming at first being in a different country." Henry Jr replied. Henry Jr wanted to snap at them saying you would know since spy on me with magic.

"You settle down in no time. Things just take time." Chris said.

"You're right maybe in a couple of days." Henry Jr says.

"Have you only made friends with Nate?" Chris asks Henry Jr.

"No, I have another friend, Rose. Most of the people in my class are more irritating than an STD." Henry Jr responds.

"Whoa, that's kind of mean Jr. You can't compare people in your class to an STD because they annoy you." Chris scolded.

"Sorry." Henry Jr spoke. The three then finish their drinks before leaving. Wyatt left a small tip for the waitress.

* * *

Now, out of the cafe, the three are walking slowly back to Merriwick house. Henry Jr still has mixed feelings about his cousins are here. A part of him wants them to just orb away and go back to San Fransico. So his secret is less likely to be exposed. But at the same time is glad to see them again since he's been gone the last few weeks he was in San Fransico before being sent to boarding. In his last few weeks at San Fransico, Henry Jr tried to avoid most of his family since he mostly got into arguments with them.

"Jr, we need to tell you something. Something really important. But there no need to worry we just thought you needed to know." Chris says.

"Wait, what's wrong is my Dad or the twins hurt?" Henry Jr asks concerned.

"No, it involves the twins a bit its all of us," Wyatt answered trying to settle Henry Jr nerves.

"So, what's wrong?" Henry Jr questions. Wyatt sighs before speaking.

"Our magic is fading," Wyatt tells Henry Jr. Henry Jr stares in shock for a minute.

"Your magic is fading how is it possible you're Halliwell witches." Henry Jr said.

"Some kind of curse. We're still trying to figure out what exactly has happened all we know is that the curse is working its way from the youngest of our line to the oldest.

"So, Peyton, my sisters and Melinda are losing powers." Henry Jr replies.

"Yes, their magic is practically gone they can barely cast spells," Chris answered.

"Wait, when you said you caught a plane here. You did orb didn't you but just lied in front of Nate," Henry Jr spoke.

"No, Jr it's getting harder for us. We barely orb only short distances. We've lost our active powers only my Mom and Aunt Phoebe have their full powers. But theirs are going to fade soon." Wyatt told Henry Jr. Henry Jr finds himself panicking the Halliwell line of witches is the most powerful line of witches for centuries!

"You are going to be able to fix this aren't you?" Henry Jr asks.

"Yes, we just need time. Uncle Henry sent us to tell you and see how well are cloaking spell is holding up with our magic fading," Chris responds.

"Cloaking spell?" Henry Jr commented confused.

"I knew it Wy, I knew uncle Henry wouldn't tell you Jr. Before Uncle Henry sent you away. He made my Mom and Aunt Phoebe to cast a cloaking spell to keep the school and you cloaked from demons, warlocks etc." Chris explains.

"And he didn't tell me," Henry Jr replied annoyed.

"He did it to protect you. You're mortal. You have no magic to protect yourself." Wyatt defends his uncle Henry.

"Let's just talk about something different like how long are staying." Henry Jr spoke.

"A couple of days Jr. Let's get you back to the Merriwick house." Chris says.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Ideas.**

Over at the Sommers Bar and Grill. Nathaniel comes out of his vision and stumbles back. Ethan noticing helps steady Nathaniel.

"Nate, what happened?" Ethan asks concerned.

"I think I had a vision. But that doesn't make sense. I don't have the premonition power." Nathaniel answers.

"Than how did you have a vision?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know maybe my ring," Nathaniel said.

"Your ring is enchanted," Ethan says.

"My ring is a complicated story," Nathaniel spoke.

"What did you see?" Ethan asks.

"I saw a man a witch his name was David Sommers, I think," Nathaniel responds. Ethan gasps.

"David Sommers, you saw my Dad," Ethan replies.

"I think so," Nathaniel answered.

"What was he doing in the vision?" Ethan questioned.

"He was in some woods. Fighting a demon over something a ring." Nathaniel replied.

"This demon didn't have cryokinesis?" Ethan asks. Nathaniel nods.

"The Frost Demon. He killed my father. Travis and me, cast a spell to take us to my father when he didn't call or text back. We found a melting sword of ice thr...through his chest." Ethan recalled letting a single tear fall.

"I'm sorry that you lost your father. But right now your fading magic isn't my only problem. What the Frost Demon was after is something really important something I need to make sure is safe." Nathaniel tells Ethan. Before walking out the Sommers Bar and Grill. Ethan chases after him.

"The ring why was they fighting over it? Nate, do you recognise the ring?" Answer me, Nate." Ethan shouted. Nathaniel turns in annoyance and sympathy.

"Ethan, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help you get your magic back. But I also have a responsibility that if I tell you about it. It might make my responsibility for the thing I was chosen to do more difficult." Nathaniel responds.

"This involves my Dad, I need to know what was so important about the ring that got my Dad killed by Frost. And how he and some other demon cursed me, my brother and every future descendant of my line." Ethan snapped.

"ETHAN, STOP," Nathaniel shouts making a gesture seconds later a small part of the ground opens up. And a wall of stone rises Nathaniel is stunned at what he caused but quickly runs away from Ethan and the Sommers Bar and Grill. Ethan takes out his phone and sends a text.

* * *

 **Text Messages:**

 **Nathaniel: **Guys, emergency drop whatever plans now!

 **Rose:** Were are we meeting?

 **Henry Jr:** Wait what kind of emergency?

 **Nathaniel:** MAGIC! The park half way between our boarding houses.

 **Henry Jr:** Fine, see you soon.

 **Rose:** Do Alex and Elijah need to know about this?

 **Nathaniel:** I'm not sure. Maybe just hurry.

 **End of text messages:**

* * *

Nathaniel, Henry Jr and Rose meet up at the local park. The three freezing from the cold weather apart from Henry Jr. Which Henry Jr still hasn't got used to. Nathaniel better a valid point for telling them to go here Rose and Henry Jr tell themselves.

"You better have a good reason for wanting us to meet you here. Nate or I swear to god. I will burn you to a crisp." Rose said.

"I do Rose, I didn't want to take any special bonding time with daddy off you. But this is important." Nathaniel replied.

"What is it then?" Henry Jr asked.

"My power advanced, I have Geokinesis now I assume." Nathaniel answers.

"Great you're growing stronger is that all." Rose snaps irritated.

"No, I was with Ethan a..." Nathaniel starts.

"You were with Ethan what were you doing with Ethan?" Henry Jr asks annoyed.

"He came to me. I just got out of Just Magic, he begged me to help him. Henry, he's becoming mortal Ethan and his brother's magic is fading. They lost their active powers every day their magic grows weaker and once the curse has turned them mortal none of their descendants will be witches their bloodline of witches will be extinct." Nathaniel responds. Nathaniel understands Ethan and Henry Jr are a sore subject but what Nathaniel have found out they can't ignore!

"Mortal, oh this is bad its not just my sisters and my cousins." Henry Jr says.

"Wait your family is losing their magic too," Rose spoke up.

"Yes, Wyatt and Chris just told me, it started with the youngest and making its way to the oldest. Wyatt and Chris can barely orb. Once they lost their magic. It will be my Aunts Piper and Phoebe turn. They use to be able to orb all over the world. But now they can barely orb in the same place." Henry Jr replied.

"Whatever this curse is. It's kind of magic we have never dealt with before or any book I've bought. But I think it involves the Rings of Power." Nathaniel said.

"I guess its possible how do you figure this involves the Rings of Power. We don't even know what the other rings do?" Rose asks.

"After a failed power returning spell. The Ring of Light gave me a vision. The vision showed me, Ethan's Dad. David, he was in some woods fighting a demon. The Frost Demon. David was protecting a Ring of Power. The Frost Demon killed him from the ring. The ring was silver with a black gemstone and it had strange carvings on it." Nathaniel explained.

"The Frost Demon couldn't have wanted the ring for himself. When I burned my old school down with him in it. He had no ring on him. Could he have acquired it for someone else?" Henry Jr questions.

"No, he wanted the ring, he said so in my vision. Frost also said something about having friends who created a curse. One that would ensure Ethan and his brother will become mortal and all of their descendants will be. So, that there wouldn't be a keeper. It wouldn't be powered by his death it would be powered by their very own Book of Shadows." Nathaniel further explains.

"Frost's friends must have the ring. And could they be using its power to spread the curse to other powerful bloodlines like the Halliwell line." Rose theorised.

"But David said evil can't use the rings." Nathaniel points out.

"Here a random idea. What if we write a spell to use the Ring of Light's power to seek out the Ring of Power David had once we locate David's ring. We can figure out if the ring is in safe hands. What powers the ring possessed etc." Henry Jr speaks up.

"It might take some time. If only I had my family's Book of Shadows maybe it would have had information on my ring and the other rings. How to control them it would make things a whole lot easier." Nathaniel said.

"Right your Book of Shadows burned in the fire," Rose says.

"But we can't dwell on that. What we need to do is go over to Ethan's place. Since his Dad was a keeper maybe they still have some of their Dad's stuff. And whatever his Dad had could tell us more about the ring David protected and the others." Nathaniel responds.

"So, I'll go and check on my cousins and head back to Merriwick house and you can talk to Ethan."

"Hold it. You can't get out of this. Talking to Ethan might help us figure out more about the rings. And last time I checked we agreed to protect the Ring of Light and find the other rings and ensure they are safe." Rose tells Henry Jr.

"Ethan told me how you guys met. But he never told me the full story. He didn't realise he hurt you. But you hurt him too Henry. You left for another country without telling him. You dropped plans at this minute. Henry, you both did bad things. But right now we have a job to do and we can't let our personal lives intervene. And who knows Henry while we're there you two can talk." Nathaniel spoke.

"Fine, I promised to help protect the rings and keep them in good hands. Let's get this over with." Henry Jr mumbled.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Letters.**

Nathaniel, Rose and Henry Jr arrive at the Sommers Bar and Grill. And Henry Jr couldn't help but be nervous. He just had a feeling that this wouldn't go well. Henry Jr now realises that they were both did wrong at times. In truth Henry Jr doesn't hate Ethan, he never could. Henry Jr is trapped in his thoughts.

"Henry," Rose said bringing Henry Jr out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Henry Jr replied.

"To talk to Ethan and his brother. We actually have to go inside." Rose says.

"Sorry, I was just distracted." Henry Jr spoke the three then enter the Sommers Bar and Grill. Ethan and Travis have started to wallpaper some of the walls. The wallpaper has a red brick pattern.

"Ethan, Travis," Nathaniel speaks up to capture the Sommers brothers attention.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Travis asks with anger in his voice.

"I wouldn't be here if I had the choice. But sadly I don't." Henry Jr responds.

"Before any arguments break out. We have two things to tell you." Rose spoke up trying to prevent an argument.

"And what's that?" Ethan asked more politely. Ethan has mixed feelings about seeing Henry Jr a second time considering how the first time went.

"It's about your Dad. We know why Frost went after him." Henry Jr answers.

"We know why Frost went after our Father. He likes to kill witches. There nothing more to it. Please leave we have a lot of work to do." Travis spoke.

"Travis, we need to listen to what they have to say. They might have a way to restore our powers our bloodline won't go extinct." Ethan tells his older brother.

"Ethan, I thought you finally understood. We will become mortal our line of witches will end with us. And do you seriously believe that three teenagers can restore our powers?" Travis asked rhetorically.

"Your Father wasn't just killed by Frost because he was a witch. He was killed because he possessed a Ring of Power." Nathaniel said.

"A Ring of Power?" Both Travis and Ethan says confused.

"So, your Dad never told you about him being a keeper," Rose responded.

"This is sounding more like a joke," Travis commented.

"The Rings of Power are the most powerful magical rings to ever exist. There are six in total we believe. Each ring was given to one bloodline of witches each. The Rings of Power are assumed to be myths. I'm the current keeper of the Ring of Light. We don't know the full power of the rings or what the other rings have power over of. But we believe that Frost and whoever, he was working with has your Dad's ring. And maybe in your Dad's possessions, he mentions anything about his Ring of Power and the other rings." Nathaniel explains.

"Knock yourself out. But I want you out in an hour. We need to open this place in two weeks." Travis tells the teens.

* * *

Upstairs in the flat above the Sommers Bar and Grill. Ethan, Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Rose are in the living room. While Travis is downstairs hanging wallpaper. The living room also needs a lot of work. The Sommers brothers plan to replace the wooden floor and re-paint the walls. And wait for the new furniture to come. Ethan with Rose's help picks up the large brown trunk from one of the far corners of the living room. And brings it to the centre where they can all search through it and have a tad bit more space. Ethan unlocked the trunk with the key and lifts the top of the trunk opening it.

"Is this everything your Dad owned?" Rose asks.

"My Dad didn't keep a lot of things. He said the only two things he needed in his life is his being family safe. And doing his best every day to try and keep other families safe from the evil a lot don't know about." Ethan answers.

"Hopefully, we can find something," Nathaniel said. The four than start to sort through the trunk. The first thing taken out was the Sommers Book of Shadows. By Ethan. As they sorted through the trunk they come across a small cardboard box. And on the top of the box is written 'Letters'. Henry Jr takes out the cardboard box marked letters. And takes the top off. Browsing through the box Henry Jr notices all letters aren't just addressed to David.

"Guys, I think I've found something. These letters are addressed not just to David. But to other people here take a look." Henry Jr speaks up he hands a letter to Ethan picks on out for himself. Henry Jr opens the envelope that is addressed to David and starts to read it out loud.

* * *

 **Letter One:**

Dear, David, I know I haven't written in a while. But I now feel my connection to the Ring of Souls and Death. Is fading is growing weaker. I fear I haven't got long left to live I've been to my doctors and I've been diagnosed with incurable cancer. This letter pains me to write it. Since your mother was to suppose to be the successor to me. The ring by default will be passed onto you. I know this is a lot to process and wish that we were never put into this situation. But sadly this is not the case. I believe that I can ensure that the passing doesn't happen anytime soon.

Love, Gail xxx.

 **End of Letter:**

* * *

Nathaniel, Rose and Ethan are processing what Henry Jr has just finished reading the letter in his hands. They now know one of the other rings and who was one of the previous keepers in the Sommers family before David.

"My Dad never mentioned his grams a lot. I guess her death still hurt him. Just how his death still kills me now." Ethan said. Henry Jr looks over at Ethan with sad eyes. Yes, Henry Jr knows the pain of losing a parent. But David was the only parental figure Ethan and Travis had in their lives. According to David, Travis's mother got hit by a car and died. While Ethan's mother died from complications in labour with Ethan. To have no parent only your brother is a pain Henry Jr could never imagine or wish on anyone.

"My mother just took off. Leaving my Dad with a three day old me," Rose reveals. The three other teens turn and face her with sympathy.

"You never told me, Rose," Nathaniel says.

"Dad doesn't like to talk about her considering she took off for no reason. In truth, I don't know why I even care anymore all she did was give birth to me nothing else." Rose responds.

"So, my Dad protected the Ring of Souls and Death. Maybe this letter will give us more insight into the ring." Ethan spoke. Ethan didn't just want the letters to give them more insight into the ring. He also wants more insight into his Father. The side he never got to know. Ethan still holding one of the envelopes in his hands takes the letter out and starts reading it out loud.

* * *

 **Letter Two:**

Dear, Grams. It pains in countless ways. To hear how ill you are. Perhaps there are kinds of magic. We can use to help you. It's worth a chance I know our family swore not to set foot on Magic School grounds. After Gideon expelled your mother for unjust reasons. But maybe we can go back just for an hour or two. We could cloak ourselves with a spell and take a look at any spellbooks or magical artefacts that could cure you. After Mom died and Dad disowned me for even considering trying to lead a normal life. You have been the only person I have to call family in years. And the news I have I fear will be both happy and sad for you. I found the woman I love. A Phoenix witch. I know you warned me to be wary of the Phoenix Clan. But we met by surprise we were both hunting the same demon and it went on from there. Lynn's family were wary of me at first but eventually with a lot of hard work and demon fights. She made me see being a witch in a different light. Thanks to Lynn, I learned that I can have both I can lead a normal-ish life and be a witch. It's going to take a lot of work but in the end, I know it will be worth. The main piece of good news is that Lynn is pregnant with my child. I know you're probably mad and disappointed. That I didn't wait until I was married but at the moment we thought we weren't going to see each other again and wanted to say goodbye in an intimate way. Right now, I and Lynn are planning to buy a place to call home with two bedrooms one for us and one for the baby. Of course, it can't be too far away from her family.

Love, David xxx.

* * *

After Ethan finishes reading the letter. He finds himself in shock. Ethan always saw his father as being perfect. He never thought his Dad would have had sex before marriage. And with someone belonging to one of the deadliest magical clans of all time.

"The date," Ethan says.

"The date?" The three other teens reply confused.

"In this letter to Gail from my Dad, its date is nine months before Travis was born. Travis's mother is Lynn, he's a Phoenix witch." Ethan responds.

"I'm sorry. But if Lynn is Travis's mother and Lynn was actual Phoenix witch. Why the hell isn't she here with Travis." Rose points out.

"I don't know but Travis needs to find out about this." Ethan declared.

"Hold on before you tell your brother. We need to finish looking through this trunk. Since Gail started mentioning about the Ring of Souls and Death. David must have some notes on how it works etc." Nathaniel tells Ethan. Ethan sighs telling Travis could wait a little while and it might go better if it were just the two of them.

"Guys, I've just had an idea. Ethan is there a spell in your Book of Shadows we could use to restore Nathaniel's Book of Shadows that was destroyed in the house fire. That way if we don't find anything else or we find something very little. Nathaniel's family Book of Shadows being restored might hold information of the Rings of Power in more detail." Rose theorized.

"I don't see why not. I haven't looked through the full book in a while Travis doesn't let me." Ethan answers.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 A turn for the worse.**

The group of four teens are still searching through David's trunk apart from Ethan who is flipping through the pages of the Sommers Book of Shadows. While Nathaniel is waiting for an answer off Ethan to see if in the Sommers Book of Shadows if there is a spell or potion they can use to bring back the Merriwick Book of Shadows.

"Anything Ethan?" Nathaniel asks.

"Not, yet but just how I and my brother are losing our magic every day. Our book of shadows is losing knowledge and magic every day more blank pages are appearing." Ethan answers still continuing looking through his family Book of Shadows.

"These letters are mainly Gail and David writing back and forth. But they do mention some things about the Ring of Souls and Death." Rose said.

"Like what?" Ethan questions.

"The Ring of Souls and Death is said to be the ring where all deaths and souls come from. As well as illnesses." Rose tells the group.

"Wow, what a power who would have thought a line of good witches wanted to have power over souls and death." Henry Jr commented.

"I don't think they would just use its power on a whim," Rose responds. Ethan flips another page and smiles at the content.

"Found something," Ethan spoke up catching the other teens attention.

"Really, more on the ring or on how to restore my family's Book of Shadows?" Nathaniel asked.

"How to restore your family's Book of Shadows. There a spell we need ashes from a fireplace some candles and we need to draw pentagram for the circles around. And some of your blood." Nathaniel replies.

"Let's get started," Ethan says but then seconds later they hear a loud thump.

"TRAVIS," Ethan shouted as jumped up with the book in his hands. He runs out of the living room and makes his way downstairs to the bar area with Nathaniel, Rose and Henry Jr following him.

* * *

The four teens arrive down into the bar area. And are all shocked to see an unconscious Travis lying on the floor near some step-ladders. Travis runs over to him and kneels down.

"Travis, Travis come on open your eyes bro," Ethan begs but Travis doesn't respond. The only indication that Travis is alive is that he is breathing and still has a pulse.

"We need to do something." Henry Jr said.

"Ethan, your Book of Shadows it has to have some healing spell," Rose says.

"The book," Ethan replied looking at the book and notices the spell to restore Nathaniel's family book of shadows is fading.

"I'll take a picture," Rose spoke quickly pulling out her phone. Rose just barely manages to take a picture of the spell and instructions on how to restore Nathaniel's family Book of Shadows. The page in the book then becomes blank. Ethan's eyelids then become very heavy and Ethan tosses the Sommers Book of Shadows over to the teens.

"H...Hurry please," Ethan begs before finally collapsing next to his older brother Travis.

"ETHAN," Henry Jr screams running over to his ex.

"Mighty spirits hear my plea wake the fallen brothers may their fate not be this bring them back into the fold." Rose chants but nothing happens.

"It didn't work check their spellbook." Henry Jr practically orders. Nathaniel quickly flips through the remaining pages that have writing on before speaking.

"There nothing on healing spells in the book. We need to call for their whitelighter. Any whitelighter." Nathaniel responds.

"There Whitelighter's name was someone called Andy. You go and restore Merriwick book of shadows. I'll call for their whitelighter." Henry Jr instructs trying his best not to cry.

"We'll be back as soon as possible. We head back to Merriwick house there a fireplace there." Rose said before she and Nathaniel walk out the Bar and Grill. Now Henry Jr is alone with unconscious Travis and Ethan.

"Don't worry Ethan, I'm not leaving you like this. We've been through some crazy things together." Henry Jr says as held one of Ethan's hand tenderly with care. In truth, Henry Jr would always care for Ethan.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 A second encounter and Sam.**

While Rose and Nathaniel are making their way back to Merriwick house. We have Wyatt and Chris in their cheap two bedroomed hotel room. The hotel room consists of two single beds. Peach painted walls and wooden flooring along with two dresser draws. And a small television on a television stand. Wyatt and Chris are miserable the fact that they're coming more and more mortal every day. Chris was miserable about the fact that he can't help innocents anymore. Although he appreciates some aspects of mortality. And sometimes envies how oblivious mortals are about the forces of evil. While Wyatt is mainly miserable about the fact that he was prophesied to be a great force of good and his amazing powers are almost gone. Also, the fact that many times he is proven and boasted at how powerful he is about to come to an end!

"The cloaking spell seems to be holding up for now," Wyatt commented.

"We just have figure out a way to restore our powers and soon. A..." Chris said but before he can finish his sentence Wyatt buts in.

"Oh, you make it sound so easy. Our powers are fading and what am I going to do without magic." Wyatt buts in.

"Well, for starters it might help you with ego. And help you appreciate magic for being a gift, not a right. Also, if you let me finish we may have lost our active powers and we can barely orb in the same place right now. But maybe we can cast one last spell and ask our ancestors asking them to keep powering the cloaking spell on Jr and boarding school and boarding house and keep our homes back in San Fransico safe." Chris says with slight anger his brother always had to gloat about him being incredibly powerful and special because of that. Wyatt didn't know the meaning of being humble. Wyatt has never really respected magic. Wyatt has always seen magic being a right for him.

"I don't know how to be a mortal Chris. I wasn't destined to be mortal. Mortals have life easy." Wyatt responds.

"Mortals don't have life easy none of us does. We all face problems Wyatt being magical doesn't change things." Chris replies.

"We better get to writing a spell," Wyatt spoke he would never admit that Chris would have a point he had too much pride to admit when he is in the wrong. It took around ten-fifteen minutes to write a spell.

"Hopefully, we have enough magic to cast this spell," Chris says. The two glance down at the piece of paper they wrote their spell on.

"As danger comes for our family from every view. We call upon our ancestors to look down on our family. We ask you to protect our homes shield them from the dark forces as our magic on this earth fades." Wyatt and Chris Chant in unison unsure whether they had the power to cast the spell.

* * *

Back at the Sommers Bar and Grill, we have Henry Jr still alone with unconscious Ethan and Travis. Henry Jr has dried tears on his face and has kept shouting out for Andy the Whitelighter of Ethan and Travis to orb in. But there been nothing for ten minutes.

"I've been patient enough." Henry Jr says to himself as he let go of Ethan's hand and stands up.

"Andy, I know you can hear me, I don't care what you're doing or where you are. You get but down here right now. Or I swear to god I will cast a spell to drag your butt down here." Henry Jr shouts when he gets no response Henry Jr whispers damn.

"I thought I told you not to use that word." A voice Henry Jr instantly recognised said behind Henry Jr. Henry Jr turns around and sees white orbs fade away.

"Grandpa," Henry Jr replies with a small smile he hasn't seen his grandpa in weeks.

"Hey, there Jr," Sam spoke.

"I need to wake them up. I have no idea how and Andy their Whitelighter won't come down. I have no idea what to do." Henry Jr tells his grandpa.

"The Sommers brothers quite powerful. Well, there was. Andy their Whitelighter can't answer their calls or anyone else who calls for him to help Ethan and Travis." Sam responded.

"Wait, their Whitelighter Andy can't come and help his charges." Henry Jr said with anger.

"Ethan and Travis aren't his charges anymore. The Elders deemed them redundant. Andy tried and to keep an eye out for them. But got caught so, he asked me to but be discrete recently.

"Can you, heal them, grandpa?" Henry Jr asks hoping with his whole heart his grandpa is capable.

"I'm not sure but I can try." Sam answers. Sam walks over to Ethan and Travis and kneels down holding his hands over the boys a soft golden glow manifests. The glow lasts for a couple of seconds before fading.

"It's not working is it." Henry Jr sighs.

"No, Jr it's not. But when I heard you shouting. You said you would cast a spell. Why would you say that if you haven't got magic?" Sam both answered but questions Henry Jr at the same time.

"It's complicated. But please grandpa, you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Dad, the twins no one." Henry Jr says.

"Depends how dangerous," Sam replied.

"Well, it all started when I first moved here. Me and my friends discovered that our old headteacher, English teacher and housekeeper were serving an old demonic order. And the ghost of Faith Merriwick killed a student. We had to team up to vanquish the order. And bring the headteacher, English teacher and housekeeper to justice. Before going after Faith Merriwick's ghost to vanquish her before she could kill anyone else. She outsmarted us and was about to kill us. But Mom, she saved us. She came out of nowhere and healed our wounds and cast the ghost vanquishing spell. We discovered that they are six Rings of Power there only two we know little about. The six rings were entrusted into six bloodlines of witches who are supposed to protect the rings and make sure their power isn't abused. Nathaniel bloodline was chosen to protect the Ring of Light. Which Faith Merriwick was supposed to protect. And the Sommers line was chosen to protect the Ring of Souls and Death. But it turns out when Ethan and Travis's Dad time as being the keeper passed he still refused to acknowledge it and tried to hold onto the ring as long as possible. We assume so it wouldn't pass onto one of his sons yet. Ethan and Travis had no idea that ring existed. Also, the Ring of Light gave me powers made me a witch." Henry Jr explained which took around five minutes.

"You've got yourself into quite some trouble here kid," Sam responds.

"I had no choice I didn't choose to come here. But now I've found something grandpa. Something I've never had in San Fransico." Henry Jr says.

"And what's that Jr?" Sam asked.

"Friends. I never had proper friends back in San Fransico, because I couldn't be completely honest with them. I always had to lie to them for the family secrete. The part of the family I could never be included in. But now I'm apart of something, something good that will benefit kind people. I realise that I had to be sent here. So that I could get powers and help find the other Rings of Power make sure they in safe hands." Henry Jr answers.

"Fine, I won't tell them. But one day you're going to have to tell them. If the Rings of Power are incredibly powerful there has to be a reason as to why the Elders don't know about them." Sam replied.

"If they did they would want to control keepers like puppets. The Elders don't like witches not following their orders. The Elders think they gods." Henry Jr said.

"Your friend Nathaniel, where is he?" Sam questions.

"He's gone with our friend Rose to get whatever ingredients we need. So, he can restore his family Book of Shadows. We think they could have been something about the Rings of Power in his Book of Shadows. That we don't know. The Sommers Book of Shadows is almost blank." Henry Jr spoke.

"I remember whenever you got with a boy nine times out of ten. You never introduce them to your parents or the rest of your family. You only use to tell me about them. I think I only saw Ethan." Sam commented.

"Well, before Ethan, I guess my track record with boys wasn't the best. They always seemed to end up in prison." Henry Jr said.

"I remember watching over you. When you met Ethan for the second time." Sam replies.

"That turned out to be one of the best days of my life." Henry Jr says with a small smile.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

It's been a few days since Ethan saved Henry Jr and Henry Jr hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. He was grateful that Ethan saved his life and was glad he didn't have to call for his sisters or any of his cousins' help. They would only tease him afterwards being one of the only four mortals in the family sucked. Henry Jr got on great with Victor. Although Victor can't particularly stand Sam. He didn't take that out on Paige when she was alive or any of Paige's children. Victor understands that Paige had to no say in who her parents were. Right now, Henry Jr is alone at some fair in the city. Henry Jr wasn't really into fairs twelve onwards. But now Henry Jr finds himself here to look back on memories he made here with his family his mother specifically. Henry Jr is just on his phone looking at some old pictures taken at one of the old fairs oblivious to the flashing lights, the sound of laughter and shouting from people enjoying themselves. Henry Jr is wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts with blue trainers. A small-ish almost medium hand finds itself on Henry Jr's right shoulder. Henry Jr breaks out of his trance before breaking away from the shoulder and turns and is surprised to see Ethan standing there. Ethan is wearing a grey hoodie, black trainers, a black t-shirt and grey jeans.

"Hey, there adopted cutie," Ethan said.

"Ethan, I guess your feeling about us meeting on better circumstances was right." Henry Jr replied.

"I'm rarely ever wrong," Ethan says with a smirk and playfully.

"You're not really humble aren't you," Henry Jr responds not really irritated for once for saying something like this.

"Normally, I am but when I've proven a child of a Charmed One. I think I deserve to gloat for a second or two." Ethan spoke. Ethan is glad to bump into Henry Jr again. When he first met Henry Jr it wasn't one good circumstance but an annoyed Henry Jr is a cute Henry Jr.

"Well, your two seconds are up. I hope you didn't just put a hand on my shoulder to gloat." Henry Jr replied.

"No, I'm here with my brother. My Dad is meeting us later, he has a few things he has to do at work." Ethan said.

"Ah, polishing his cauldron takes quite a bit of time." Henry Jr jokes and finds himself embarrassed what a cheesy joke. Ethan laughs a little making Henry Jr smile he actually made someone laugh.

"Something like that yes. Now, why are you here alone?" Ethan asks.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" Henry Jr responds with a question.

"Well, you were on your phone oblivious to everything around you," Ethan answered.

"You're a clever witch then. I haven't been to the fair since I was twelve. Nothing has really changed in the three years I haven't been." Henry Jr says.

"What put you off the fair?" Ethan questions.

"In the past when we use to come. A lot of the time with my mom being a Charmed One and my sisters being witches. We had to leave and not really experience the full thing. So, after the last time I went, I decided there was no point. Henry Jr tells Ethan.

"Believe or not I know what that is like. There were quite a lot of times when time with my brother and Dad is cut short. But I learned that I need to appreciate the time I do get to spend with them outside demon fighting because being a witch isn't all that I am. It's just one single part." Ethan responded.

"So, where is your brother?" Henry Jr asked.

"Just getting some cotton candy," Ethan replied.

"I was never a fan of cotton candy. But doughnuts I'll trade my family over for a bag of those." Henry Jr said.

"I love doughnuts. I would trade anything for doughnuts." Ethan spoke.

"Don't I know it," Travis replies as he walks over to the boys holding two lots of blue and pink cotton candy.

"Henry, I say tonight. I'm going to show you what you missed from the past three fairs you didn't go to." Ethan says.

"Do I have a choice?" Henry Jr asks.

"No," Ethan answers.

* * *

Henry Jr finds himself going all over the fair, with Ethan and Travis. They bought doughnuts, marshmallows, fudge and fruit in a plastic cup with melted chocolate. And the three have taken a lot of photos. Henry Jr, Ethan and Travis still find themselves at the park at ten pm.

"So, are you enjoying yourself adopted cutie?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, a lot more than I thought I would. Now since you've given me a nickname. I want a nickname for you." Henry Jr said.

"Oh, now this is interesting?" Travis commented.

"Doughnut witch." Henry Jr spoke.

"Doughnut witch." Both Travis and Ethan say confused.

"You love doughnuts and I love doughnuts and you're a witch. I think the nicknames explains itself well." Henry Jr says. Travis laughs and Ethan rolls his eyes at his brother.

"Doughnut witch, I love it my little bro, the Doughnut witch." Travis laughs out.

"Don't call me that," Ethan told Henry Jr.

"Pass me your phone." Henry Jr replies. Ethan passes his phone over to Henry Jr. Henry Jr quickly goes to Ethan's contacts and starts typing his mobile number down and saving it under a new contact in Ethan's contacts. Before handing it over to Ethan smiles at the what Henry Jr put his number under.

"Adopted cutie is apart of my contact list and its almost five past ten," Ethan spoke.

"Oh, no I'm meant to be back home in ten minutes." Henry Jr said.

"Get a cab it's quicker," Ethan advised. Travis's phone notifications sound then goes off. Travis checks his phone and reads a text from his Dad.

"Dad can't make he says sorry. We can drive you home." Travis offers Henry Jr.

"Thank you, my parents taught me never get into a stranger's car. But since Doughnut witch saved my life. I guess I can accept." Henry Jr responds.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

Back to Henry Jr and Sam in the Sommers bar and Grill. Sam is looking down at some of the pictures taking that night at the fair on Henry Jr's phone.

"I thought you would have deleted these photos," Sam commented.

"I don't hate Ethan. I actually still love him." Henry Jr replies.

"Then why did you split up?" Sam asks.

"Life just seemed to be pulling us into different directions. Everything was fine when we were a secret from my family. But I and Tam couldn't get along. I was the one that always got reminded of my hacking days. I know I should have never started hacking. But no one would dare mention Tamora's shoplifting. Kat knew I dated before she knew nothing about Ethan. Then one day meet and Ethan were walking down some shortcut to this really nice place to eat called Granny's diner. But we got attacked Ethan used his powers obliviously to fight back. And used a few potions. One of the demons fired an energy ball at Ethan, I pushed him out of the way and got a small injury. Ethan quickly vanquished the demon. But Tamora orbed me and her back home. I explained to her what happened and told her who Ethan was. But thought I was making it up. Or just wanted to get me into more trouble. I was told I wasn't allowed to see Ethan again. And not long after that David died. Ethan lost his Dad." Henry Jr explained.

"You should have called for me, Jr. I would have helped you, Ethan is a nice boy." Sam tells Henry Jr.

"I thought you would have sided with Dad and everyone else." Henry Jr responds.

"I don't always agree with your parents or aunts, cousins. I take every situation individually." Sam spoke.

"Wyatt, I thought would listen to my side. I've always supported him and his many relationships with past boyfriends even if they didn't turn out the way he wanted." Henry Jr says. Sam then suddenly hears the Whitelighter signal.

"Wyatt and Chris. I have to go I'll be straight back." Sam replies before orbing out.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Merriwick Magic.**

While Sam has just orbed out of the Sommers Bar and Grill. Nathaniel and Rose have just arrived at Merriwick house. The two find themselves standing outside trying to figure out a way to get in out without being seen since around then dinner.

"We're going to need a pretty good excuse for needing to head straight out," Rose said.

"Maybe or we could use a little spell," Nathaniel suggests.

"No, the spell it might backfire. I'll go in and get the ashes." Rose replies.

"I'm pretty sure, there candles back at the bar and grill," Nathaniel says.

"I'll only be a second," Rose responds before entering Merriwick house. Rose sneaks into the living room and mumbles a spell to conjure a small plastic sandwich bag. Rose carefully gathers some ashes from the fireplace into the sandwich bag before sneaking out of the living room and out of Merriwick house.

"Got it?" Nathaniel asks.

"Yep, let's go," Rose answers the two then make their way back to the Sommers Bar and Grill.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Wyatt and Chris's hotel room. Chris and Wyatt are under attack from an upper-level -demon. The demon has the two brothers running and jumping across the hotel room trying dodge lightning bolts.

"Oh, and here I thought the smug the legendary twice blessed child you would be a better fight." The demon snarls.

"I guess not just family thinking you're smug," Chris commented.

"Shut up it's not my fault I was destined to be something special something more than anyone else," Wyatt responds before the Chris could reply. A lightning bolt hits Wyatt's chest and goes straight through his heart! Chris runs over to Wyatt trying to summon whatever magic he has left to orb the two out of the hotel room somewhere they can get help only to get struck through the chest and through his heart with a lightning bolt! The two fell to the floor near one another.

"This is so intoxicating I love it. After the two of you die. I'll go after your sister, your cousins and finally the two remaining Charmed Ones." The demon chuckles. White and blue orbs appear and go leaving Sam standing. Sam is in shock upon seeing Chris and Wyatt barely breathing and bleeding out from the chest front and back.

"Boys," Sam shouted. The demon fires a lightning bolt at Sam. But Sam quickly orbs out avoiding the lightning bolt. Sam orbs back in and quickly knelt down beside the boys. Sam grabs one of the boys' shoulders each and quickly orbs out.

"NO!" The demon snaps in frustration damn Whitelighters the demon thought.

* * *

Nathaniel and Rose walkthrough the front entrance of the Sommers Bar and Grill and still see Henry Jr standing over the fallen Sommers brothers.

"We have the ashes. I'm pretty sure there are candles behind the back of the bar." Rose says. Nathaniel nods and walks over the bar and walks over into the back of the bar and finds a couple of white candles and leaves the area behind the bar.

"What else do we need?" Henry Jr asks.

"We have to light the candles in the shape of a pentagram. And a few drops of your blood Nate." Rose answers.

"Let's get started," Nathaniel said. Nathaniel sets the candles out in the shape of a pentagram. Then Rose uses her pyrokinesis power to light the candles.

"We need some of your blood." Henry Jr spoke.

"Easy a paperclip," Nathaniel responds as he uses a paperclip to make a small cut on one of his fingers. The paperclip came from the inside of his schoolbag. Rose then pours the ashes in the centre of the pentagram. Then Nathaniel drops the paperclip has a little of his blood onto the ashes. Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Rose stand near the pentagram of candles and Rose goes to her gallery on her phone and brings up the photo of the spell.

"Ashes from the fireplace missing pages from my book shall now be restored. Let the book now be healed hear my call spirit of my ancestors I ask for your help. On this day of night searching far searching wide. Help me seek the object I wish to find by my blood by the power of my spell let the book be back the way it was before it was burnt to ashes. Let my family's book of shadows to be brought to me." Nathaniel chants. Seconds later the paperclip with Nathaniel's blood and the ashes merge into a bright light along with the candles. The light fades after a couple of seconds leaving behind a large rectangular grey leather bound book that has a triple crescent moon symbol on the cover.

"You did it." Rose praised.

"Now, hurry we need to find something before their Book of Shadows is destroyed completely." Henry Jr tells Nathaniel. Nathaniel picks the Merriwick Book of Shadows off the floor. Henry Jr and Rose hold the bottom of the Merriwick Book of Shadows together while Nathaniel opens the book. Nathaniel starts searching through the book.

"Healing spells," Nathaniel suggested as he searches the Merriwick Book of Shadows.

"A spell to call a lost witch's power." Rose countered. The Ring of Light's gem shines a little for a moment. Seconds later the pages in the Merriwick Book of Shadows started to move by themselves. Until they stop after a few seconds and the three look down at the two pages that share the same title. The title of the double page is 'The Rings of Power'. Nathaniel looks down and starts reading.

"Guys there a spell to summon a lost Ring of Power. If we cast this spell we could get the Ring of Souls and Death and maybe the Ring will recognise them as the line it chose to protect it and it could restore their magic." Nathaniel theorised.

"We have to hurry and cast it and hope we don't bring any trouble with us." Henry Jr says.

"A Ring of Power a gift to humanity. Lost unable to return to its keeper. We call to thee hear our call follow our voices allow us to bring you home." Nathaniel, Henry Jr and Rose chant in unison. The Ring of Souls and Death then manifests on one of Travis' fingers on his left hand.

"We're going to wake them up." Henry Jr said with a smile. He could finally make things up with Ethan get everything off his chest.

"Okay, so we have the Ring of Souls and Death back what's next?" Rose asks.

"I think the Ring of Light is showing us what to do." Henry Jr replies pointing with his head at glowing gem on the Ring of Light. The gem on the Ring of Souls and Death begins to glow. Moments later small waves of powerful magic are released from the two rings over the Sommers brothers and the Sommers book of shadows. The two gems return to a dormant state. And the magical energy released from the two rings is absorbed into the Sommers Book of Shadows and the Sommers brothers. Travis and Ethan's eyes start to open up and two eventually come around.

"T...Travis, you're awake." Ethan spoke as he got to his feet with Travis following.

"Yes, I don't know what happened I was wallpapering and I just felt really tired and then I don't know what happened next," Travis responded.

"Is that the Ring of Power. Dad was the protector of?" Ethan asks pointing at the ring on one of Travis's fingers.

"Yes, we cast a spell to restore the Merriwick Book of Shadows and the Ring of Light showed us a page in the Merriwick Book of Shadows. About the Rings of Power and use a spell in the Merriwick Book of Shadows to call for the Ring of Souls and Death and it turns out Travis is its new keeper. And both of the rings reacted to each other waking you guys up." Rose answers.

"Wait, so the rings restored our powers." Travis assumed.

"We guess," Nathaniel said. Travis made a gesture causing small bolts of electricity to manifest in one of his hands. Ethan walks over to the Sommers Book of Shadows and quickly flips through it to see all the pages restored.

"Our magic its back Travis, we're better than ever," Ethan yells with happiness.

"Guys, I'm going to head for the surgery. I need to talk to Alex about some things. If a Whitelighter comes back and is called Sam, he's my grandpa and he's on our side. I'll be back soon." Henry Jr says as he walks over to the main entrance/exit.

"Maybe when you come back we can talk," Ethan suggests to Henry Jr. Henry Jr turns and smiles.

"I'll like that." Henry Jr responds.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Talking.**

Henry Jr walking out of the Sommers Bar and Grill. Pulls out his phone and notices and goes to his messages and notices in the top five conversations Ethan is last it turns out he and Ethan haven't spoken longer than he thought. Henry Jr goes to Alex's contact and starts writing his text. In the text, Henry Jr asks if the two can meet up at the surgery. Alex replied a few seconds later in the text saying he can't meet him up at the surgery, Elijah is working late. But you can come over to his apartment and sends him the address. It only takes Henry Jr twenty minutes to arrive. Henry Jr knocks on the apartment door where Alex answers a few seconds later opening the door and inviting Henry Jr in.

"Hey, there," Alex said.

"I need to talk to you." Henry Jr replies.

"Is this about the Ring of Light and the other rings?" Alex asks.

"Yes, and more." Henry Jr answers.

"Do you want tea or coffee?" Alex asked.

"Tea, please I'm not a big coffee drinker." Henry Jr says. Alex walks over to the kitchen and quickly prefers some tea. Alex picks up the two mugs and walks over to the couch where Henry Jr is now sitting on. Alex passes one of the mugs to Henry Jr. Alex sits down beside him. Henry Jr takes a slip.

"So, tell me what's on your mind," Alex spoke.

"My cousins Wyatt and Chris are in town. And it turns out things in San Fransico aren't going okay. My family are losing their powers. It has to be related to the curse Ethan and Travis and their family was subjected too." Henry Jr tells Alex.

"Curse what curse?" Alex questions.

"A curse the Frost Demon and his 'friends' they cast on Travis, Ethan and their Book of Shadows and their future descendants. It was designed to ensure that their Book of Shadows would lose all its power. And everyday Travis and Ethan would lose more and more of their magic until eventually they would become mortal and witch gene in their DNA would be destroyed. It almost came to pass we managed to cure them just in time. But we needed to get the Ring of Souls and Death to them. And then the rings just reacted to each other causing Travis and Ethan's curse on their line to be lifted before its too late." Henry Jr explains.

"That is troubling Henry. If your cousins are here. Then we have to be careful since what you've told us they likely try and intervene and they have no idea how dangerous what we're doing is these rings were chosen to be looked after by specific bloodlines for a reason. And since the Halliwell line wasn't chosen I guess Destiny thought they weren't suitable for some reason." Alex says.

"I just don't know how we're going to keep this from Wyatt and Chris are here. It was a lot easier when they were in San Fransico. To hide all of this we have so much to do. I have so much to do I need to apologise to someone. Someone I hurt someone I should have defended more to my family." Henry Jr responds.

"Ex-partner." Alex assumed.

"Yes, Ethan it's complicated. But let's just say my family judged him too fast and without knowing all the facts. I can't say I'm surprised other than Ethan all my other boyfriends found themselves in jail." Henry Jr replied.

"Do you still love him?" Alex asks.

"I've think I've always loved him since the moment we met for the first time. This might sound crazy and I might be looking too much into this. But him being here now makes me think something is pulling us together. And not just because of the rings." Henry Jr answers.

"Than what are you doing here. Go to him tell him how you feel. Love can be rare for some people. If what you're feeling and thinking is right then there is no time to waste." Alex tells Henry Jr. Henry Jr then smiles before getting off the couch.

"Thank you, I make sure we'll keep you and Elijah updated." Henry Jr said before leaving Alex's apartment.

* * *

Henry Jr returns to the Sommers bar and grill. Once there Henry Jr sees Rose and Nathaniel looking through the Merriwick Book of Shadows. While Ethan and Travis are looking through the Sommers Book of Shadows.

"Sorry, if I've been gone too long." Henry Jr apologised. Ethan, Travis, Rose and Nathaniel look up from the Books of Shadows and stare at Henry Jr.

"Have you updated Alex?" Rose asks.

"Yes, and we talked about some things." Henry Jr answers.

"Why don't I tell Henry, what we've found out so far," Ethan suggests as he walks away from his brother and walks over to Henry Jr.

"Make sure that's all you're doing," Travis spoke up warning the two boys. Travis doesn't hate Henry Jr. He just doesn't like how he broke up with his brother. Travis doesn't want his brother to be hurt for a second time especially so soon after their father died. Moving over to the UK was supposed to be a clean break. They could make new lives for themselves especially when they thought they will become mortal forever.

"Travis, just keep reading," Ethan says a bit irritated. Ethan and Henry Jr walkover into the kitchen. The kitchen to needs redecorating and the new counters, ovens etc to be installed.

"So, what did you find out?" Henry Jr asked.

"In the Merriwick Book of Shadows and the Sommers Book of Shadows. We found a section on the Rings of Power. As you know they are six Rings of Power. The Ring of Light, the Ring of Darkness, the Ring of Souls and Death. Along with the Ring of Love, Ring of Emotion and finally the Ring of Destiny. The thing is though is that in all my and Travis time looking in our family's Book of Shadows, we never saw those pages. Somehow they were hidden." Ethan explains.

"So, wait so both in the Merriwick Book of Shadows and Sommers Book of Shadows. Have pages on the Ring of Powers why were the pages in the Sommers Book of Shadows were hidden?" Henry Jr questions.

"I'm not sure maybe they were hidden. In case forces of evil ever got the Sommers Book of Shadows." Ethan assumed.

"When you asked if we could talk and I said yes. I said yes because I have something to tell you." Henry Jr spoke.

"You do," Ethan responds surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I didn't fight harder to be with you. I should have defended you more against my family. I should have of been braver, stronger. I lost my mother two years before you lost your father. You lost your father shortly after we started dating. And I just let them dictate how things go between us. Just because all my previous relationships ended badly. I should have listened to my heart. Because my heart told and still tells me that I love you, I always have since the day I met you. The day you patched me up at your old place treating my burns. You deserved to know that the demon that killed your father was vanquished. I burned my school down not just because the demon came after me. I could have gone straight to my family when he first attacked. But I didn't I planned to tell you, he made a move. I wanted to help you lure him to some place where you and brother could vanquish him. But I never got the chance." Henry Jr confessed and apologised. Ethan stands there shocked at what he has just learned. The Frost Demon is already vanquished. That Henry Jr while mortal vanquished him and never told him. How Henry Jr has just confessed that he still loves him!

"I don't know what to say learning that the monster that killed my Dad is both a relief to know that he can't hurt me or anyone else again. But a part of me is mad because it feels like I was denied the pleasure of killing him. But hearing that you meant to help me and my brother lure him somewhere and vanquish him instead of going straight to your family. Is actually touching and you risking your life by burning down your school." Ethan tells Henry Jr.

"I didn't want to deny you the chance to kill the Frost Demon. I really didn't Ethan, the way I reacted when I saw you again here was not fair on you. It was cruel just when I saw you again it reminded me of you not turning up to our meeting place. When we planned to run with your brother. So, I didn't have to come here." Henry Jr says.

"I waited for you two hours. Henry, I wanted you to come I called you." Ethan replies.

"My phone was stolen and I was being watched by a Hawke I managed to get away after an hour and half of being trapped in my house. But it took me thirty minutes." Henry Jr explains.

"I guess we've both done wrong in this relationship," Ethan said.

"Yep, after, all we're only human." Henry Jr replied.

"We can't go to the past and change what we did. But if you're willing to take a risk maybe we could start over." Ethan suggests nervously.

"I like that a fresh start. And this time whoever we have to fight. I'll be ready Ethan no backing down." Henry responded.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Exposed.**

The group of teens and Travis are still looking through the Merriwick Book of Shadows and the Sommers Book of Shadows. While searching through the two Books of Shadows whatever they find interesting they write down on a piece of paper. The group soon discover they have quite a lot written down.

"Guys, maybe we need something to keep all these notes on that doesn't take up too much space," Rose suggested.

"Like a whiteboard or something?" Travis asks.

"Something like that yes." Rose answers. Travis nods and casts a basic conjuring spell. That makes an average size mobile magnetic landscape whiteboard. Henry Jr and Rose start hanging their pieces of paper that are full of notes.

"All, we've figured out right now is the names of all the Rings of Power. And the name of the witch bloodlines chosen to protect the rings." Henry Jr says.

"Merriwick, Sommers, Harper and Rider and Mills." Rose reads out the five with bloodline.

"But they are six rings so what happened to the sixth bloodline." Henry Jr points out.

"That's something we have to figure out. Right now we need to locate the three known other bloodlines. And talk to them there has to be a reason why Nate, Travis and Ethan weren't aware of the Rings of Power." Rose replied.

"Well from one of those letters off David to his grandmother Gail. All it really mentioned is that keeper of the rings is chosen by age oldest to youngest. David's mother was supposed to be the keeper before David. But she passed before she had the chance." Henry Jr said.

"I know you're hacking days are done. But if you can please run their names. Birth records etc. While I'll work on a spell to locate them." Rose requests.

"Yes, the quicker we solve the mystery of the Rings of Power the better." Henry Jr responds.

* * *

Sam, Wyatt and Chris appear inside the Sommers Bar and Grill in a swirl of orbs of light. The teenagers and Travis's attention immediately turns to Sam, Wyatt and Chris. The teens run over to Sam and the fallen Halliwell brothers.

"Wyatt, Chris." Henry Jr shouts. While Sam focusing on healing the fallen brothers. The demon that attacked Wyatt and Chris in their hotel room shimmers into the Sommers Bar and Grill with other demons.

"What is this meet the family," Travis spoke annoyed. Travis isn't particularly fond of the Halliwell family lately. But it doesn't mean he wants two of them dead in his bar.

"Just kill them all." The demon who attacked Wyatt and Chris snapped. Throwing a lightning bolt at Sam. Before anyone else could process it. Ethan quickly makes a gesture with his hand quickly conjuring a powerful wall of wind strong enough to deflect the lightning bolt back at the demon who threw it vanquishing him. The teens and Travis quickly find themselves engaging in a fight against the demons. While Sam focuses on healing Wyatt and Chris. Henry Jr with concentration managed to fire multiple spikes of ice through demons chest vanquishing them. Travis vanquishes demons with bolts of electricity. Rose redirects demons fireballs with her pyrokinesis power. Then finally Nathaniel uses a small spell to slow down the demons reaction ability allowing Ethan to use his aerokinesis pin some demons to the floor and limit their movement so the others could vanquish them! Once all the demons have been vanquished the teens and Travis sigh in relief and so does Sam. Sam fully heals Wyatt and Chris who saw the fight! Sam gets to his feet as do Wyatt and Chris.

"Wait what's going on here Jr?" Wyatt asks expecting an answer.

"Kind of let the cat out of the bag here," Rose commented.

"Gee, you think." Henry Jr responds.

"Jr, you have powers when did this happen? Was it a curse and how did you keep this from us?" Wyatt asked.

"A CURSE," Nathaniel snaps.

"And now you know why I didn't and still don't want my family here." Henry Jr mumbles.

"As much as I love reunions with the family that treated my brother like a piece of trash. I have a strict policy only one Halliwell in my bar at one time. So, blondie and green eyes please leave." Travis said only using the word 'please' as a false term of politeness.

"Jr, maybe we should take this outside," Chris suggested. Ethan gently reaches for one of Henry Jr's hands. Henry Jr notices but no one else does.

"Actually no anything you have to say you can say it here. After, all my friends aren't exactly strangers to magic." Henry Jr replies.

"Fine, when exactly did you get powers. What reckless thing did you do? And why didn't you tell us?" Wyatt questions.

"I got my powers not long after I got here. And second I didn't do anything reckless you guys naively thought that you could send me to another country for protection. And just assume magic wouldn't follow. Well guess what it did I was gifted with the powers of being a witch. And as for my reason for not telling you is that I knew that you guys wouldn't listen. You would just assume I went out to find magic and I decided to get powers for attention." Henry Jr shouted.

"It's been proven mortals can't handle powers nine times out of ten the magic poisons them pollutes their minds. It happened to Dr Williamson, he accidentally got injected with my mom's blood, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue and went power crazy." Wyatt points out. Rose just wanted to end the discussion decides to speak up.

"Enough, now I don't really know you two. But first things first we know Henry. Henry is smart, he's kind and compassionate. And here a history lesson for you during the magic switch where mortals gained magic and witches or any other magical beings lost their magic. Some mortals used the magic they gained for good reasons and didn't abuse it. And Henry hasn't abused magic so far actually he used it for good. And is still using magic for good. Henry is apart of our coven and we have some business we need to do. So please leave after, all we don't need you two messing things up. And if you tell anyone I'll turn you into toads. And considering your family has very little magic right now. I'm pretty sure that's a risk you don't want to take." Rose points out to Wyatt and Chris. While threatening them at the same time.

"Mr, erm Henry's grandpa sir can you orb them out, please." Nathaniel requested. Sam nods before orbing himself, Chris and Wyatt out.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Keeper of Darkness.**

Once Sam, Wyatt and Chris left the Sommers Bar and Grill. The group of teens and Travis are the only ones left behind.

"That just felt like we were taking part in a TV soap," Rose commented.

"You're not kidding Rose," Nathaniel replies.

"You guys better leave its getting late," Travis tells Rose, Nathaniel and Henry Jr.

"Fine, we'll see you guys later. Why don't we meet up tomorrow?" Nathaniel suggests.

"I guess, after all, we need to start locating the other keepers," Ethan says. Rose looks at her phone and realises its almost 9 pm.

"Guys we have fifteen minutes to get back to our boarding houses. Before we're killed by the school." Rose spoke up.

"We'll come over after school. And then we can figure out a spell to locate one of the keepers if not all." Henry Jr responds.

"Sounds good to me," Travis said.

* * *

The following school day went rather fast which the teens found themselves really grateful. The teens Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Rose return to the Sommers Bar and Grill but this time they bring Alex and Elijah with them.

"We're back and we brought friends." Rose declared upon entering the bar and grill. With Henry Jr, Nathaniel, Elijah and Alex following Rose inside the bar and grill.

"Who are you two?" Travis asked being careful.

"Demon and Warlock hunters." Elijah answers.

"And we can trust them because?" Ethan asks.

"Because they helped us save our fellow students from being sacrificed by a demonic order," Nathaniel responds.

"Oh, and Alex is Henry Jr's biological father and Elijah is Alex's cousin," Rose tells the Sommers brothers.

"Anything else we should know," Travis spoke.

"No, but have you guys come up with a spell. That allows us to locate another ring keeper?" Henry Jr asks.

"Yes, the spell, however, will only take us to the keeper that is closet to us," Ethan answered. While pulling out a piece of paper with the spell written down.

"The spell was actually in our family Book of Shadows but was written in Latin, so we had to translate it," Travis told the group.

"We better get casting," Rose says.

"Whoa, one of you is staying here with them. I don't trust them." Travis declares.

"Very upfront I like that," Elijah replies.

"I just have a thing about not trusting people I've just met call me cautious," Travis speaks.

"I'll stay behind." Henry Jr offers.

"Why would I trust my brother's ex here alone with two strangers with our Book of Shadows," Travis responded.

"Fine, I'll stay here with Alex and Elijah. While you, Rose, Ethan and Henry use the spell." Nathaniel suggests.

"That will do," Travis says.

"A possible danger that we can not be seen. We beseech the spirits to aid us, please. Transport us to the nearest guardian of one of the six legendary blessed rings." Travis, Ethan, Henry Jr and Rose chant in unison. Within seconds the four are devoured by a swarm of white orbs of light and vanish from the Sommers Bar and Grill.

* * *

Travis, Ethan, Rose and Henry Jr reappear in a vast cave. The cave once belonged to the deceased Seer who served a number of sources across many centuries. The many candles that light up the cave the flames are unexpectedly extinguished.

"That can't be good," Rose commented.

"You think." Travis snaps.

"Hey, back off Travis." Henry Jr responds.

"Oh, what Henry," Travis replies.

"Both of you shut it. We have a job to do you can at least be civil." Ethan spoke up. annoyed at his brother and exboyfriend's behaviour. Then to the four surprises a thick and vast amount clouds of thick pure darkness. The clouds are pitch black but have ripples of flashing red light.

"What have we got ourselves into." Henry Jr said. The four get into a fighting stance.

"Get rid of this we don't mean any harm," Ethan shouted. The clouds of darkness start to circle the group of four. From one of the clouds of darkness, a powerful but brief blast of a telekinetic wave is fired it hits the group. The group are thrown off the ground and hit the ceiling of the cave before landing hard on the cold ground. The four let out a small 'ow'. For a moment the four quickly get onto their feet. Travis than conjures a bolt of electricity and throws it at one of the clouds of darkness which vanquishing a cloud of darkness. Ethan then conjures a powerful gust of wind to blow back several clouds of darkness. Henry Jr fires a blast of cryokinesis at a few clouds of darkness freezing them. But the ice shatters and the clouds that were frozen by Henry Jr launch multiple shards of crystalized darkness at Henry Jr who does his best to avoid them. The shards of crystalized darkness resemble spikes made of ice. Then other clouds of darkness near to Travis fires multiple energy blasts knocking Travis to the fall and badly hurting him.

"I thought the spell was supposed to take us to a fellow keeper." Henry Jr spoke struggling to avoid the many shards of darkness. But Henry Jr is caught off guarded and finds himself immobilized in mid-air when a shard hits in a self-contained field of Dark Magic. The molecules that make Henry Jr completely frozen.

"The spell must have been tampered with by someone how perhaps." Rose theorized.

"A second party. It makes sense the rings have legendary power." Ethan replied. Ethan takes a deep breath before making a large gesture with his hands conjuring powerful and vasts amount of wind placing himself, Rose, Travis and immobilized Henry Jr in the centre of a small tornado. The clouds of darkness fight against the intense winds. The darkness pushes through the wind and enters Ethan's body! The darkness in control of Ethan makes the intense winds simply fade away. Ethan's eyes turn pitch black.

"You have come to a place you are not welcome leave now girl before you suffer the same fate as your friends." The darkness threatens.

"Get out of my brother you parasite." Travis snarled struggling to get to his feet but eventually, he is successful. But the darkness possessing Ethan just sighs and with a simple hand gesture fires a shadow blast knocking Travis back down to the ground.

"Enough." Rose barked as she conjures a fireball and throws it at Ethan. The fireball hits Ethan's chest throwing him at a wall. Ethan although bruised gets back to his feet.

"Fire the element of purity. How ironic that one who possesses that element is here to steal something that isn't theirs." The darkness says firing another shadow blast this time aiming for Rose. Rose quickly retaliates by using her flame-throwing ability which she gained from being born a firestarter. The stream of fire and the concentrated blast of shadow clash. Both Rose and the darkness trying to overpower each other.

"We're not here to hurt you. We're here to speak to another keeper of a Ring of Power." Rose explains hoping to reason with the darkness.

"Lies! The other keepers know not to make contact with another keeper." The Darkness shouts as it quickly overpowers Rose knocking Rose out. Ethan/the darkness lets the shadow blast fade away. Believing that the group has been defeated the darkness has let down its guard. Travis has managed discretely to get back to his feet and throws a low voltage bolt of electricity stunning Ethan/the darkness. Distracted the darkness doesn't have the chance to respond. Travis grabs his younger brother's arms.

"I told you parasite get out of my brother." Travis snapped. The Ring of Souls and Death on one of Travis hands its gem shines briefly and against the darkness's will. The darkness is pulled out of Ethan by force. Once out of Ethan's body the darkness shapeshifts back into its true form that of a woman.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Looking Back and Connections.**

Meanwhile, back at the hotel room. Wyatt and Chris are sat down on their two single beds. Still processing the past significant events.

"Still thinking about Jr?" Chris asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I just can't believe it. Jr is supposed to be mortal. No powers no magic zilch." Wyatt responds.

"What's worse is that he joined a coven. We know nothing about. And he is speaking to Ethan again." Chris says.

"The power must have already gone to his head. We know mortals can't handle magic." Wyatt spoke.

"I'm starting to think that sending Jr away for protection was understandable. But we all know that was one of the two reasons uncle Henry sent Jr away." Chris replies.

"Ethan and his family were/are said to practice both light and dark magic. And the Sommers coven was banished from San Fransico by Penny's grandmother." Wyatt reminds Chris.

"We never took the time to confirm the rumours. Which we should have. Wy, we should have taken the time to get to know the Sommers brothers. We should have given Ethan the benefit of doubt. Just because Henry Jr has had colourful boyfriends in the past before Ethan doesn't mean Ethan was going to be the same. We should have taken into consideration people can evolve from their mistakes." Chris said.

"Every past boyfriend of Jr has gone to jail at some point and reoffended or are in prison now." Wyatt pointed out.

"Better than falling for a demon or warlock who wants to kill him," Chris replies.

"It's just that he is supposed to be the black sheep you know the mortal out of the Charmed Ones children," Wyatt commented.

"I guess destiny has a way of changing things look at the Halliwell line of witches," Chris says.

* * *

Now back over at the Sommers Bar and Grill, we have Nathaniel, Alex and Elijah just pacing up and down the floor. Worried sick about Henry Jr, Rose, Ethan and Travis.

"I can't help it but I have this strange feeling," Nathaniel spoke up.

"They have been gone for over an hour," Elijah commented.

"This is ridiculous, we all should have gone," Alex said.

"No, if we all went whoever cursed the Sommers bloodline. Whoever the Frost Demon was working with could have tried to cure not only the Sommers bloodline again but try and curse Nathaniel's bloodline and Nathaniel is the only Merriwick left." Elijah points out not wanting to risk putting the Sommers and Merriwick Book of Shadows at risk.

"They haven't contacted us at all. It can't be good we barely know anything about the true purpose of the rings. Wherever they went could be home to enemies of witches or even a keeper who won't trust them." Nathaniel responds in a worried and anxious tone.

"You must be able to cast a spell to allow us to communicate with them," Alex replied. Nathaniel takes a moment to think of a communication spell. But suddenly when he subconsciously glances at the Ring of Light on his hand another idea pops to mind.

"The Rings of Power abilities are unknown but are incredibly powerful. It was proved when my ring the Ring of Light gave Henry powers. Maybe if I concentrate enough I can use it to take me to them." Nathaniel theorized.

"It could be dangerous." Elijah reminded Nathaniel.

"They are apart of my coven. And witches in a coven protect each other no matter what." Nathaniel told Elijah and Alex. Taking a moment to compose his thoughts Nathaniel focuses solely on his desire to get to his friends giving faith that ring which chose him to be its keeper. The gem in the ring releases a bright white light which appears and disappears in the bar and grill in a matter of seconds. When the light fades Nathaniel is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Back in Samatha's lair, we have Samatha walking slowly around Ethan, Travis, Rose and Henry Jr. Samatha is still accessing the situation there has never been two keepers in the same place in quite some time and for good reasoning according to the rules.

"Today is full of surprises another keeper of the Rings of Power." Samatha comments.

"Well to be fair we didn't know the rings existed until now," Ethan replies.

"That's ridiculous how can you not know? Each ring was trusted to be protected by a bloodline of its own being inherited from oldest to youngest. This doesn't make any sense." Samatha said. Seconds later Nathaniel manifests before them in a flash of white light.

"Nathaniel," Henry Jr spoke in relief.

"Well, our reasons not knowing about the Rings of Power are valid," Travis spoke feeling bitter that Samatha was able to fight himself, Rose, Ethan and Henry Jr all at once.

"Oh, and why is that?" Samatha asked suspiciously.

"Well for me and my brother whom you possessed. My Dad never told us that our family was entrusted with a Ring of Power. Nevermind that he was the keeper of the Ring of Death and Souls and that when he died I would inherit the responsibility." Travis tells Samatha.

"Although, I've only been here for a split second. I would also like to point out I don't really know a lot about the Rings of Power. But the Ring of Light chose my bloodline the Merriwick line of witches. We're still learning about them I would have known a lot more. If my parents and aunt didn't die in fire at my house when I was a baby along with my family Book of Shadows." Nathaniel speaks up.

"A Merriwick witch, I haven't seen a Merriwick witch for fifteen years," Samatha says with a smile before teleports from where she is standing her body becomes pure black smoke then she flies over to face Nathaniel. Seconds later she returns to her human form. Samatha gently uses one of her hands to stroke Nathaniel's left cheek and then frowns.

"I don't want to sound mean. But you're kind of making me feel uncomfortable." Nathaniel told Samatha, he's only just met her and she is older.

"Your Joyce's nephew aren't you? I never met your mother Dorothy but I remember Joyce telling me about her." Samatha asks.

"Yes, after my family died in the fire. I was taken in by my godfather Dean." Nathaniel answered.

"Joyce became a close friend of mine in the last months of her life. Especially, when she found herself pregnant." Samatha replied.

"Can you tell us more about the rings?" Rose questions.

"Yes, but first you have to take me back to your altars. Your circumstances are awful and you have a lot to learn. I cloaked my hideout with powerful magic. But when you arrived you broke the spell." Samatha told the group.

"I guess you can take your Book of Shadows and other Wiccan stuff with us to our place," Ethan replies.

"For now yes." Samatha spoke.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Revelations of the Merriwick Family.**

Now back in San Fransico, we have Phoebe and Piper sat in the attic, at the Halliwell manor. In the attic, the two are sat at a small wooden table with the Halliwell Book of Shadows open among other spellbooks.

"We need to find a way to lift this curse." Phoebe comments.

"I can't believe how it just happened. Once the boys' powers are gone. Then the curse will go after ours." Piper replies.

"If only Paige or Prue was here they might have been able to see a solution. That would actually work." Phoebe spoke.

"I know I just can't believe how Abraxas was resurrected. We vanquished him on our first anniversary of becoming witches. I know we have been forced to deal with evils we fought coming back. But I thought we were at our strongest and couldn't come back. And I want to know where Abraxas got the power to cast such a curse." Piper says.

"I'm not sure but I miss our two sisters and Henry Jr. It can't be easy to be in a different country away from your only family." Phoebe confesses to Piper.

"I know but Henry is trying to do his best for his family with Jr being mortal and without Paige, he's more vulnerable to demonic attacks. I just hope the protection and the many cloaking spells we cast on Henry Jr and his school haven't weakened." Piper responds.

"If they have then we have a problem," Phoebe said.

* * *

Rose, Nathaniel, Ethan, Travis and Henry Jr with Samantha appear at the Sommers Bar and Grill in front of Alex and Elijah emerging from a flash of white light. Samatha is carrying her sacred Book of Shadows, Samatha's Book of Shadows is a purple leatherbound portrait journal with a raven on the front.

"You're back what took so long?" Alex asked concerned for the children and Travis.

"We had a confrontation of some sorts," Travis answers feeling a tad bit bitter that Samatha was able to beat them all.

"More like she kicked our butts." Henry Jr said.

"Samatha did not kick our butts." Travis snaps.

"Enough you weren't prepared. As of right now, our only concern is training you to be at the top of your game to defend your Rings of Power." Samantha spoke up she wasn't in the mood to put up with Travis's bruised ego.

"Before we go any further Samantha, I would like to introduce myself my name is Elijah Mercer and the man next to me is my cousin Alexander Christopher Mercer, he is Henry Jr's biological father," Elijah says offering his hand to shake to Samatha. Samantha accepts his hand and shakes it briefly.

"Adopted tell me, Henry, what witch bloodline do you to belong too?" Samantha questions.

"I was adopted into the Warren bloodline of witches. But the Ring of Light gave me powers shortly after I arrived here." Henry Jr answered in a nice manner.

"Interesting as of right now we have little time. I'm not big on breaking rules but the rule that states the bloodlines that guard the rings should keep away from one another and not make contact can no longer stand. This new threat proves it's time we recreate the coven of the Rings of Power in the early days of the keepers we were once allowed to be a single coven." Samantha replied.

"What exactly can evil do with a Ring of Power?" Alex questioned.

"They can cause immense damage to the world and the balance. It all depends on the which Ring of Power they have. Now let's get started we're going to need a lot of protection and cloaking spells up at every one of your bases and places you most practice witchcraft." Samantha tells the group.

"Looks like we have our hands full," Rose speaks.

"We'll start here," Samantha announced.

* * *

It took half an hour to set everything up and perform the many cloaking and protection spells at the bar and grill. After casting the cloaking and protections spells at the bar and grill. The group made their way over to the boarding house Rose is residing at until she graduates. Rose opened the front door and as the group entered Samantha not wanting them to draw attention holds out one of her palms and lightly blew on it from Samantha's palm a long but thin stream of red smoke manifests. The smoke quickly travels from Samantha's palm and entered every rum putting students and staff asleep. In Rose's bedroom is where they cast the cloaking and protection spells. Before finally moving onto Merriwick House. In the kitchen, we have Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Samantha chopping various ingredients with the Merriwick Book of Shadows on a small stand on a counter beside them.

"Can you tell me more about my aunt and my parents please?" Nathaniel asks Samantha.

"All I know is that your father was a human rights lawyer and your mother Dorothy was a nurse. Your aunt Joyce didn't inherit the ability to practice magic she was just a potential carrier of the witch gene that she could have passed down to her baby if she and her baby wasn't killed. Joyce ran away after getting pregnant not wanting to put her child in an environment where demons and warlocks would target the child." Samantha explained.

"Joyce Merriwick," Alex mutters to Elijah.

"Excuse me," Elijah responds.

"How common is the name Joyce Merriwick?" Alex asked.

"Not very I assume the first name Joyce and last name Merriwick is rather traditional and Merriwick is an unusual last name." Elijah answers.

"If that's the case then Henry over there was definitely meant to come to Merriwick house and meet Nathaniel," Alex spoke in a whisper.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Alexander," Elijah says in a whisper.

"Joyce Merriwick, I was with her, she was the only woman I would have ever considered settling down with. When she found out about my demonic hunting she fled I never knew she was pregnant." Alex explains.

"Nathaniel and Henry are cousins!" Elijah blurted out catching everybody in the kitchen's attention.

"WHAT!" Nathaniel and Henry Jr shout in unison.

"I believe that your aunt Joyce, Nathaniel is, in fact, the same Joyce, I fell for and fathered Henry Jr too. After all, Joyce Merriwick isn't a common name." Alex responded.

"B..but that's impossible Nathaniel's family died in a house fire my biological mother died in the streets by a Darklighter. My adopted mom Paige had to orb me out of her womb." Henry Jr pointed out this couldn't be true.

"Joyce left family home not long after she got pregnant. She was homeless for a long time." Samantha spoke up.

"But still in bloodlines children being as carriers isn't common. He would have manifested powers years ago." Nathaniel reminds the group. Henry Jr has become a close friend and a part of him wanted to believe what Alex is saying but things didn't add up.

"Maybe but remember not long after we were born there was the big switch when mortals gained magic. What if Henry's a late blossom magic wise and being born prematurely that made his magic development process more complex and when the switch happened it accidentally triggered his suppressed/dormant witch genes." Rose theorised.

"And my parents what thought it had to be another witch's power? I know my mom bound the power of cryokinesis not long after it manifested." Henry Jr said.

"And then what the Ring of Light somehow recognised him and restored his powers?" Nathaniel assumes.

"There is a way we can confirm the theory of Nathaniel and Henry being cousins," Samantha announced.

"How?" Henry Jr asks.

"Well, Joyce once told me that in the Merriwick Book of Shadows lies the family tree and it is enchanted to list all members dead and alive if he is truly Joyce's biological child he will be listed," Samantha answered. Nathaniel quickly opens up the Merriwick Book of Shadows and starts searching for the family tree. About two-three minutes later Nathaniel finally comes across the family tree. Nathaniel with Henry Jr then start to read through the family tree. They see Nathaniel's parents listed and aunt. The two look under them and both stare at the name under Joyce Merriwick.

"Well," Ethan said wanting an answer just like everyone else present.

"Joyce Merriwick had a son listed as Caleb Merriwick Mercer/Henry Mitchell Jr. I am Joyce's biological son." Henry Jr says confirming Alex's suspicions.

"Nice to know that not all my family died in the fire after all," Nathaniel commented the Merriwick boys share a brief smile.

"We're getting bombarded with surprises lately," Rose speaks.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Planning and Insomnia.**

Over in an eighteenth-century stone mansion. Sat at a large round wooden table are the demon Abraxas and the very Darklighter that killed Joyce Merriwick all those years ago! The Darklighter is a man with the physical appearance of a forty-year-old and has green eyes, a crooked nose and a shaved head. He is wearing a grey suit.

"Our dear friend Frost is dead killed by a mortal," Abraxas said.

"Impossible old friend Frost could only be killed by two ways the Power of Three or by the purest fire or fire set by someone pure." The Darklighter responds.

"Frost was vanquished by Paige Matthews youngest the adopted mortal boy," Abraxas spoke.

"And the Ring of Power he stole off David Sommers has been retrieved no doubt by the Sommers brothers. Once we had at least two of the six rings we could have started to reshape the Grand Design into our own vision. To move the balance solely to evil for all time." Giles the Darklighter says.

"We have to bring the group back together and locate the other rings. We now have very little time now. When we have all six rings our power will be limitless and no one will be able to stand in our way." Abraxas tells Giles.

"Fine by me its time for the Clan of Darkness to reunite," Giles replied.

* * *

Now in the middle of the night over in San Fransico. At Phoebe and Coop's house, Peyton Halliwell the youngest Cupid - Witch to exist only age 12. Peyton couldn't sleep for the past couple of days she's been suffering from mysterious dreams. Dreams about ancient evils returning six rings flashing before her. As thunder roars outside with heavy rain with some flashes of lightning Peyton finds it even harder to sleep Peyton as most-of the Halliwell family has brown eyes hazel brown to be exact and short but rather curly dark brown hair. Peyton is wearing a simple light green nightie. Peyton finds herself hearing a voice echoing in her head repeating itself over and over to come to me. The voice is telling her that it's time to embrace her destiny. Peyton finds herself making her way to her parents' bedroom. Entering her parents' room quietly Phoebe and Coop are in a peaceful sleep. Phoebe's wedding ring a gift from the Cupids its white crystal starts to give off a pink light.

"Call for me ask for the Ring of Love." The voice tells Peyton. Peyton holds out her hand and just as she is about to call for the ring. Phoebe starts to stir in her sleep for a moment before waking up.

"Peyton sweetie what are you doing out of bed?" Phoebe asks before letting out a small yawn.

"I-I couldn't sleep," Peyton responds which is true, however, Peyton isn't sure if she should tell her mother about the dreams Phoebe has enough on her plate as it is.

"Ah, I don't blame you, sweetie, I remember wanting to sleep in Prue's bed every time there was a storm. It annoyed more and more over the years." Phoebe fondly recalls.

"Yeah, well I don't think P.J will like that," Peyton says.

"I wouldn't be so sure older siblings are usually quite protective of their younger siblings." Phoebe replied.

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Magic Lost and Secret Keeper.**

Wyatt and Chris can feel the remaining bit of their magic fading. And they know that once their magic fades away completely that the curse will start to take effect on their mother Piper and aunt Phoebe. The two simply collapse in their shared hotel room hours pass and their condition goes on unnoticed. But eventually, a swirl of white and blue orbs come out of the boys which then simply fade away leaving the boys mortal. The two boys then soon come around.

"Oh, no its finally happened hasn't it?" Wyatt asked already knowing the answer.

"You think Wyatt, we're mortal now but I don't intend to make it permanent not when there still countless innocents we need to help," Chris responds.

"I can't believe it Jr the normal one out of all us the one who is supposed to live the normal nine to five job as fricking magic. And I'm left the once all-powerful twice blessed as a weak mortal." Wyatt complained.

"Wy right now we're mortal yes. But we can't use that as an excuse to ignore and neglect our responsibilities." Chris spoke.

"No, no Chris, I have lost everything all that I am. If I'm not a witch, I'm nothing now but a pathetic mortal so that's how I'm going to act now. Let our brat of a cousin Henry Jr be the super witch." Wyatt shouts Chris just rolls his eyes in response before leaving the hotel room not wanting to tolerate his brother for another second.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Bay Mirror, inside the Editor's office lies Elise Rothman, Phoebe's longtime friend and boss. Sitting at her desk, we see Elise checking the latest weather reports and has been searching for specific surnames.

"Come on give me something I need to find them." Elise prays she couldn't wait any longer she's been patient enough she originally thought Phoebe and her sisters being the Charmed Ones would come across one of the keepers. But she was wrong and now because of that Elise has been forced to take charge of the situation and return to the life she has long since abandoned.

"Come on I need something give me a sign." Elise says to herself as she types 'Merriwick' into the search bar and presses enter. Elise starts looking through the websites until she stumbles across a newspaper article from years ago back when Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Rose were only babies, toddlers at their latest.

 **Newspaper article:**

 _A couple of days ago Dorothy Merriwick and her husband of twenty years Paddy Merriwick were victims of a house fire. The family of three returned from a friend's party. They appeared to be a fatal gas leak. Only Nathaniel Merriwick survived and as of this moment, he is being taken care of by his godmother, Blanche Spencer. Nathaniel Merriwick's aunt not through marriage._

 ** _End of Newspaper Article:_**

* * *

Elise sighs such little detail all she had was names. But that was something, she decides to call in a favour one that she has held onto for almost two decades. Elise has always found keeping promises a great deal and to know that when someone owes you a favour. You have to make sure what you ask makes sense in both the short and long run! Elise picks up her office's telephone and starts to dial a number. The phone rings for a minute before being answered.

"Hello," Said a voice on the other side.

"Hello, Brenda, sorry to call you so early." Elise apologised.

"No, it's okay, Just got up this minute," Brenda replies.

"I'm calling to finally, use my favour," Elise tells Brenda.

"What a surprise Elise what took so long?" Brenda asked.

"Call me cautious Brenda," Elise answers.

"What do you need?" Brenda asks.

"I need you to confirm a theory for me," Elise answered.

"What kind of theory?" Brenda questioned.

"I need you to confirm if Nathaniel Merriwick, who attends a British boarding school is the new keeper of the Ring of Light. And if he has a coven or not to help protect the Ring of Light." Elise tells Brenda.

"Sounds interesting what the heck. Elise, your niece Aviva, she has no magic she is just a potential carrier of the witch gene. What happens to your Ring of Power if she doesn't have any children and you die?" Brenda questions.

"I have no idea, I assume my Ring gets passed down to a new bloodline," Elise told Brenda.

"I'll head straight over there I'll call you once I arrive in the UK," Brenda spoke.

"Good, I'll email you the name of the boarding school and anything else you might need talk later," Brenda said before hanging up. Elise hopes her death doesn't come too soon. And that her theory is right she never agreed with the rules set in place to keep the bloodlines apart. She believes they all should no one another it will be more practical and they could help one another protect the rings!

End of chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18** **Troubled** **Minds** **and Memories.**

Henry Jr can't help but worry about what will happen when his family find out about him now having magic. And Ethan being back in his life etc, he knew all it would do was cause a lot of drama. Something he would love to avoid.

Henry Jr wonders that his and Ethan's plan to try and start over won't work out. They have both been burned by love. And if things don't work out well things would only grow more complicated for the gang.

All Henry Jr wants is to feel the passion, heat and romance he once felt with Ethan. He can't help but look back on their days together!

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

Thanks to Ethan and Travis, Henry Jr only got home two minutes after the curfew. So, nothing was said for the first time in forever Henry Jr was out and didn't for once feel nothing to his siblings, cousins and aunts! Henry Jr just went straight upstairs got a shower and went to bed and as he fell to sleep his final thoughts were prayers about Ethan hoping to meet him again!

The following morning, Henry Jr woke up to notification sound going off on his phone. Henry Jr smiles when he realises its Ethan.

 _ **Text Messages:**_

 _ **Doughnut Witch:**_ Hey, there Adoptive Cutie did you have a good time last night.

 _ **Adoptive Cutie:**_ Maybe I did and I maybe I didn't. ;).

 _ **Doughnut Witch:**_ So let me guess, you're playing hard to get.

 ** _Adoptive Cutie:_ **Who says I'm playing?

 _ **Doughnut Witch:**_ Cute since I've clearly disappointed you, let me make it up to you.

 _ **Adoptive Cutie:**_ Interesting.

 _ **Doughnut Witch:**_ This Friday, meet at the place where I saved you from that demon around five and I'll show just how much of a great time I can give you.

 _ **Adoptive Cutie:**_ I suppose I can time out of my busy schedule just this one Ethaniel.

 _ **Doughnut Witch:** _It's Ethan!

 ** _Adoptive Cutie:_** See you, Friday Doughnut Witch.

 _ **End of Text Messages:**_

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

* * *

Right now Ethan is sat on his bed in his room looking at a fairly recent photo album. Despite knowing his mobile could hold a lot more photos than this or any other photo album. Ethan prefers physical photo albums you could actually feel the photos felt more personal for some reason. One particular photo stands out to Ethan the photo of him, Travis and their father at their father's last birthday. The three had a house party where all their family friends came over there was so much drinking that the next morning their father couldn't remember what happened. It was so funny especially when he reminded his dad that he bellowed the entire theme song of Golden Girls so loud that their neighbours complained. Ethan laughed at this memory. He then comes across a photo of him and Henry Jr on their third date.

Ethan had no idea at the time that Travis had followed them. Their third date was at some magical themed party set in the forties. Travis hadn't seen Ethan smile and laugh so much in his life at the time. Henry Jr forced Ethan onto the dancefloor despite Ethan's many objections but once they were on the dancefloor, Ethan forgot everyone it was just the two of them in the room in the world to him. Ethan really wants the two of them to work maybe this time it will be different. Ethan thought now that Henry Jr has magic and that they are living in England now with the Warren line losing their magic they couldn't interfere. He remembers what his father once told him 'Love is sacred and when you find it you make damn sure to hold on to it!'

End of chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Talking and Confirmation.**

Brenda an associate of Elise, Phoebe's boss keeps to her word and gets the earliest flight she could acquire over to the UK. She knew all too well the damage that can occur if someone misuses the power of one of the rings. Brenda begins her search and research on Nathaniel, an hour later, she believes she has found his location. Brenda heads over to the location which is a nearby park from the Merriwick boarding house. She decided to hide behind a tree and watch Nathaniel who is sat down on a park bench next to Henry Jr.

"Cousins, who would have thought it," Nathaniel commented.

"I certainly didn't Nate," Henry Jr said making Nathaniel frown.

"Is it that bad?" Nathaniel asked.

"I don't know Nathaniel, I never really imagined meeting my biological family, I guess it was because there were too many variables to consider. One part of me thought it would be selfish of me to consider looking for my biological family. That I would be ungrateful for my mom and dad taking me treating me as their own. Then there was the fear of me being unwanted that they wouldn't be interested in me," Henry Jr answers, it wasn't like he wasn't fond of Nathaniel it was the opposite, he does care for the young witch. Nathaniel was and is his friend but to be bound together by blood was kind of too much right now. Henry Jr did once imagine what it would be like to have been a born witch would it have made his bond with his family closer?

"I guess that's fair when my powers first manifested, I wished I had my mother more than ever. Someone to teach me, my godmother is a wonderful woman. Someone I truly care for but still, she couldn't really help me in the magical department," Nathaniel said.

"These rings, there powerful, very powerful," Henry Jr started.

"Well, they are called the Rings of Powers, Henry it's kind of the point," Nathaniel says.

"I know, Nate these rings, they're not just powerful, it's their legacy the responsibility are we really the right people to protect them to find the other rings? To recreate the coven? We're just kids, we almost died a few weeks ago against one of your ancestors," Henry Jr tells Nathaniel. They're not all kids Travis, Samantha, Alex and Elijah. But Elijah and Alex were mortal.

"We're the only people who can Henry, the rings chose our bloodlines for a reason, we're special whether we like it or not. True we almost died a few weeks ago, but we had outside help. You forget we also defeated that demonic cult that was hiding in the school. That was all of us, we're already a coven practically," Nathaniel said.

"What if we lose than evil gets the rings of light, darkness, death and souls. We're ot Charmed we're self-taught we lack any true experience and knowledge," Henry Jr responds. Nathaniel sighed.

"If we do nothing then we will certainly lose the rings, we have to try. Henry, Travis and Ethan were trained by their father. We have two hunters on our side, we can do this. Besides, you're a natural witch look how quickly you grasped cryokinesis. You've got the makings of a" Nathaniel started.

"A Halliwell witch," Henry Jr interrupted.

"No, a Merriwick witch and we aren't to be messed with, I'm kind of relieved, I'm not the only Merriwick witch out here having two makes me feel less of an endangered species so to speak," Nathaniel replied.

"I suppose I did get a hand of my power quickly and if there anyone, I would want to be my biological cousin it would be you," Henry Jr says. After the boys left the park Brenda called Elise confirming not only Nathaniel was a Merriwick witch but Henry Jr was also. Although Brenda is unaware of Henry Jr is.

End of chapter 19.


End file.
